


Cute Cannonballs

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots for MariChat May





	1. Got Milk?

MariChat May 1st: Milk

* * *

 

Chat Noir's least favorite akuma had been Mr. Pigeon. His allergies to feathers mixed with the fact that they had to fight the spawns of Satan known only as pigeons had, for the longest time, sealed the number one spot. Today marked the first time that spot had ever been truly challenged.

"I AM THE MILKMAN!" screamed the aptly named man. He looked like a bad Got Milk? mascot. He was wearing an actual milk bottle with white tights covering his arms and legs. This, along with the fact that he was currently screaming about milk while shooting it out of his hands, made him the most ridiculous villain to date.  
As if that wasn't enough reason for Chat to hate him; He had decided to kidnap one of his friends from the civilian side of his life. Said friend was being carried in Milkman's left arm while he kept Chat away with huge bursts of milk.

Chat just couldn't believe that he was being kept away with milk.

"CHAT NOIR! SURRENDER YOUR MIRACULOUS OR I WILL COVER THIS GIRL IN MY MILK!"

Chat groaned, the final reason for hating Milkman was the unfortunate innuendo he constantly spouted. He was pretty sure that if he didn't rescue Marinette soon she would probably implode in embarrassment.  
He was rather surprised when Marinette actually punched the Akuma in the face. So apparently was the akuma as it didn't immediately hit her with a burst of milk. Getting his head together Chat darted forward and grabbed Marinette and carried her all the way to the steps of their school.

He looked down at himself and sighed. He was covered in milk. Hopefully when Ladybug did the cure it would remove all of the milk. He just needed to check on Marinette, meet up with Ladybug then beat this stupid, awful akuma and take a shower to get the smell of slowly souring milk off of him.

He glanced up to see a surprisingly annoyed Marinette trying to wipe off the milk from her own clothes. Oops.

"Hehe, sorry if I got you a little bit on you...?" Chat Noir offered shrugging helplessly as Marinette stared at him nonplussed.

"No milk puns?" She asked flatly.

"Not feeling it today." He sighed.

"Too bad, you could have said that the cat got the cream after you rescued me."

"I know."

"Or maybe, you could have quipped 'Got Milk?' Instead of apologizing." 

"Since when were you this good at puns?"

"Always."

They shared a grin and Chat realized he felt much lighter than just a moment before. This was definitely why he was so glad he had managed to get his father to allow him to go to school. Friends were the best.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" She looked rather confused. Chat thought the look was cute on her.

"You cheered me up! You're really earning that temporary Ladybug title." He grinned at her.

Surprisingly enough she actually blushed at that. He chuckled to himself as he waved goodbye to her as he darted back in the direction of The Milkman. He really should hang out with her more.

"Later Little Lady!" He threw back.

"Later Chat." She muttered.

"That was good of you Marinette, but it's time to become Ladybug and join him in defeating the Milkman!" Tikki said after coming out of her jacket.

Marinette nodded. "You're right Tikki. Spots on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be too ambitious of me. Oh well. Feel free to drink milk as you slowly realize that a milk villain is sadly not likely to ever happen :(


	2. I really want a cat

MariChat May 2nd: Purring

* * *

Marinette loved cats. She liked how cute they were, how soft they were to pet and especially how they purred when they were happy. Unfortunately she lived above a bakery; meaning she was not allowed a cat. Her parents had instead gotten her an insanely cute giant cat plush for her tenth year. She adored it, but was left with a longing for one day having a pet cat of her own.

She didn't really expect becoming a superhero would be the way she finally, kinda, got a cat. In the form of her superhero partner no less. Stranger still was how much Chat seemed to drop by. Her parents didn't seem to mind the young superhero, but seriously what was he doing visiting Marinette so often? She was constantly worried about her identity and having to hide behind her fake fan-persona grated on her a bit.

She couldn't really deny him when he asked to play games with her. Now that she thought about it she couldn't deny him anything whenever he used those eyes of his. Honestly he was worse than Manon. 

It didn't really occur to her that he was basically part cat until one evening while they were playing games when he let out an actual purr. He had obviously taken great pleasure in the fact that he had just creamed her in their current game of Mecha Strike, but she really hadn't expected, or even realized, that he could even make a noise like that.

He had only purred for a second, but she definitely wanted to hear it more. She therefore spent the rest of the evening trying to get him to do it again. Frustratingly he seemed to not care about her quest and instead simply continued to beat her in every game. Especially since she grew more frustrated as the evening rolled on. When he left without her managing to get him to do a repeat performance she pouted.

"Mark my words Chat Noir: I will get you to purr again!" She swore to herself.

Her parents whom were relaxing on the couch stared at her strangely as she headed up the stairs before turning to each other and laughing.

"She's so cute when she gets determined like that." Laughed Tom.

Sabine let him know she also thought the same by giggling.

* * *

The next time Chat Noir was over Marinette had researched purring and come up with a plan. They both sat on her chaise as Chat ate a snack of delicious Macaroons. She shifted closer to him. Ever so slowly her hand reached up to hover over his head. She moved her hand closer to his head with every breath. Closing the last bit of distance she was surprised by Chat bemused stare as he continued to eat his sweets. Well if he didn't mind. 

She slowly moved her hand through his hair. She brushed one of his cat ears and pouted when it didn't react to her touch. Instead of continuing to obsess about his ear she started to gently scratch his head. In response Chat Noir finally put the plate with his snack down. She frowned. He still wasn't purring.

"I don't really mind, but what exactly are you trying to accomplish?" The boy asked in a somewhat bemused manner.

"Just trying to relax the great Chat Noir." She made sure to put her best acting skills to use and even ended with her best puppy dog eyes. 

Chat's eyes widened slightly and with a bit of a blush moved towards her. She only realized what he was doing when his head was already in her lap. Right this could work.

She started scratching his scalp as gently as she could and with her other hand she ending up playing with his hair a bit. She was actually surprised when Chat Noir did start purring, thought that didn't stop her from letting out a sound of triumph.

"Always wanted a cat haven't you?" He chuckled as his eyes stared at up her.

She flushed. "That obvious?" She asked biting her lip.

He just chuckled at closed his eyes. When she didn't start again he sighed. "How ‘bout I be your cat for today? I owe you for all the help you've given to me and Ladybug anyway."

She smiled wide and agreed.

When Tom and Sabine found the both of them hours later they were curled up against each other and sleeping with Marinette's hands still resting in Chat's hair. Deciding they needed to keep the memories. They took several pictures of the adorable girl and her cat. 

Totally worth Marinette yelling at them later. Especially when they framed one of the pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is dedicated to my cat-less self. Feel pity for my poor kitty-less soul.


	3. Cats On Fire

MariChat May 3rd: Homework

* * *

Marinette sighed.

She hadn't realized how much she liked Sunday game night. She had always thought hanging out with Chat was a load of fun, but as she stared down at her uncompleted homework it was made all the more apparent that she had gotten used to spending Sunday having fun with him. Unfortunately instead of playing games with Chat she had been relocated to her room where she had been forced into completing her stupid English reading assignment.

She glared at her English textbook and hoped the frustrating thing would just burst into flames already. 

"I'm pretty sure you can't set that on fire with just your mind." Chat's head was the only thing visible as he popped up from the hatch that led to the rest of her home.

She sighed. "I can't play with you now Chat."

"I know." He sent her a lopsided smirk as he pulled himself up into her room.

"I just thought you might like some help with your catwork."

He chuckled at the look she gave him.

"If I'm already trying to set a cat on fire why don't I just start with you?" She said as she pointed the erasure side of her pencil at him.

Chat's eyes crossed as he stared at the offending object in front of his face. He put the tip of his finger on her pencil and pushed it away from him.

"I assure you, little lady, that setting cats on fire is not going to get your homework done any faster." The look he gave her was as dry as her look was hot.

The two teenagers stared each other down for a couple more seconds before Marinette broke off the staring contest with a groan and smacked her face right down into her book. 

Chat cackled at her melodramatics before leaning up against the desk next to her. When she lifted her head off her textbook he decided to take a closer look at what was causing her so many problems. Marinette froze when he leaned over her shoulder to look at her textbook. She found herself looking at his determined face, a much better place to look than her stupid homework.

Meanwhile Chat frowned when he realized why Marinette was having so many problems. When he turned his head towards her he wasn't expecting the big blue eyes of his friend and classmate to be staring into his. He didn't blink and instead took the chance presented to him to embarrass his friend further, now that she had been caught staring. 

"See something you li-" He was cut off by Marinette turning red and falling out of her chair with a loud thump. 

Marinette stared up at him and wondered if this day was just going to continue to worsen. She frowned at the thought of how long it would take for Chat to let this go. Never probably. She was expecting more teasing, but instead Chat merely smiled at her and held his hand out to help her up. She gripped his hand with hers her blush not fading. In fact it only got fiercer when he then held onto her hand for a second longer than necessary. She couldn't help but wish he had kept holding it. Which of course only worsened her condition.

Chat's smile dimmed for a moment. "I figured out why you’re having so much trouble. With your homework I mean." 

Marinette grimaced. That stupid, was going to get her into trouble, cute serious face was back.

"What exactly do you mean 'why'? Isn't just because I'm bad at this?" Marinette frowned at the ground.

Chat tsked. "Not at all... you happened to be reading from the wrong page is all."

Marinette turned to stare at him before releasing a groan and allowing herself to fall back onto her chaise dramatically. She flipped over and yelled into it.

"I'm still going to help y'know." Chat gave her a thumbs up, though she didn't see it due to her face still being plunged into the chaise.

Fast forward an hour and Marinette had completed the assignment and even had Chat help edit it with her.

"Too bad it too late to play Mecha Strike Two." Chat said a sly smirk on his face.

Marinette pushed him out of her room as she realized what he had done. She pushed him by her parents whom were sitting on the couch watching TV. "See you later Chat Noir!/Stay for dinner sometime!" Chat waved goodbye at them just as they passed through the door.

Chat blinked when he realized they had stopped. Marinette shut the door behind them and seemed to be quietly muttering to herself and occasionally shaking her head. Feeling his concern for her increase he reached out his hands and placed them on her shoulders.

Their eyes met again and just as Chat was about to ask her what was wrong she closed the distance between them and kissed him on his left cheek. He stood stock still as Marinette darted inside at stammering out a 'Thanks for helping today!'. 

This had been an interesting day. Nodding in agreement with himself he decided to go home where he could be confused in peace.

Marinette slid down the opposite side of the door and wondered when she had decided her life needed to be more complicated.  

"His cheek was warm." She muttered. Her cheeks flushed deeper red.

At least her homework was done. They could play games next time. Or other stuff.

Face burning she darted past her giggling parents and headed to her room.

Oh God dinner was going to be a nightmare.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too, to, two. Chat please stop.
> 
> Funny thing, this chapter was actually hard to write. Homework smh. Thought I was done with that when I graduated. It never goes away, apparently.


	4. Kat Distraction

MariChat May 4th: 'Romeo, Romeo...'

* * *

"Do you think the reason why Juliet was so desperate to get away to Mantua was because of her love Romeo? Or because of her need to get away from her overbearing fa-family?"

Marinette looked up from where she sat at her desk to see chat hanging upside down from the rails of her bed.

"Where in the world is this question coming from? Also how did you get there without me noticing?" Sure she could see him being weirdly into Shakespeare (at least the love stories anyway) but to suddenly show up from nowhere and ask a question about it seemed a little much.

"Eh? If it seems too sudden just forget about it."

She frowned as she studied him. It was a bit hard to tell, with him being upside down and all, but he seemed to be feeling down. It may have looked like a smiley face from her perspective but he was definitely frowning. She nodded to herself. The question must be important to him and that was unquestionably a good enough reason for her to answer it.

Her forehead creased slightly as she thought hard about her answer. "I'm not sure... maybe they both just wanted to get away? I think that they definitely thought it was to be able to love each other in peace though." 

Chat didn't really look satisfied with that answer. Marinette sighed.

"Look Chat, I'm not really a fan of Romeo and Juliet anyway. I can barely remember the plot as is." 

"I know... I just thought... it might apply a bit to u-I mean me."

She frowned at how unsure he sounded. Chat was much deeper than she had thought when he had first started showing up, but this was definitely the most uncertain she had ever seen him. 

"You want to get away? From your family I mean." She quickly clarified when he started looking confused.

"Ye-no, I mean I shouldn't want too." He confessed. His sad eyes stared into hers. He was also still hanging upside down and it was making her a bit woozy.

Marinette didn't really know what to make of what he was saying. She felt really out of her depth. But Chat was her friend and she wanted to help. She needed to wipe that look off his face and the best way to do that when she couldn’t think of anything else was a distraction. 

"Hey Chat..." She move her face closer to his.

"Y-yes?" He said caught off guard by the shift in tone.

She moved closer and under his watchful eyes pressed her lips gently to his forehead.

"How 'bout we play some games to take your mind off its problems?" 

Unfortunately Chat Noir was far more impacted by what she had done than she had expected. He came tumbling down onto her. The impact caused her to fall of her chair as well and ended with both of them sprawled on the floor in a heap. Both felt a wave a deja-vu at the situation. Looking at each other they ended up laughing and both forgot about the heavy conversation they were having.

As Marinette waved him goodbye later in evening, after an intense gaming session, she wondered if she had helped him enough.

"Humans are complicated Marinette. Trust me I would know." Tikki giggled the small Kwami coming to rest on her shoulder.

"How can you read me so well?" Marinette pouted.

The god of creation laughed. "Come on Marinette let’s get dinner! No need to worry yourself over something that can’t be changed."

"You're right Tikki. I just hope Chat will eventually be able to explain to someone what's wrong."

With an optimistic prep to her steps Marinette managed to trip down the stairs quicker than usual to eat dinner.

As he headed home Chat sighed. He didn’t even know why he tried to explain his home situation to someone who couldn’t know his secret. He had just wanted her to understand. He shook his head and smiled. It didn’t matter anyway-so long as Marinette was around to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erg, I had to look up a plot summary of Romeo and Juliet. So. Yeah. Hopefully this was at least a little cute.


	5. Longing

 

MariChat May 5th: The Baton

* * *

"So your baton just sticks to you?"

"Yep, it's almost as magical as I am." He said. The fact that he could say that with a straight face grated on Marinette's nerves.

"Okay Mr. Magic, let me see it."

"You want to see my baton... how for-" A pillow smacking into Chat's face cut him off.

"Just. Give it to me. Chat." She said through clenched teeth.

Staring at her in abject terror he quickly gave her his baton. She rolled her eyes at him as she flicked the phone app open and quickly typed something in.

"There!" She grinned and then handed him his baton back.

"Okay. So what did you do to it?" His eyes shone with suspicion.

"Weeell... I was thinking that since you seemed a little down last week that it might be a good idea if you could reach me without having to sneak over here." She smiled at him, her eyes shining.

Chat was touched by the gesture. He had known that Marinette was kind but he hadn't really expected to be on the receiving end in such an awesome way. Actually now that he thought about it he didn't actually have Marinette's number on his civilian phone. It was too bad. He would love to talk to her as Adrien sometime, but she didn't really seem to want to get closer to his less boisterous side.

"Thank you, Marinette." He smiled wide unable to contain his gratitude.

"You’re my friend Chat so no need to thank me." She smiled just as wide back.

Their eyes met for a long moment as the two continued smiling at one another. Slowly the distance between them lessened. Their breaths mingled as their eyes started to close. As their lips pressed together their eyes pressed shut. The kiss lasted just a moment but for the two of them it felt like it went on much longer. As they broke apart their eyes slowly opened. Click!

Slowly their heads turned, in horror, to Sabine holding a small camera and grinning.

"You two are so adorable!" Sabine couldn't contain her excitement as she waved the small camera at them.

"Maman!" Marinette had never been so embarrassed. 

"Shush Marinette. You're going to want these memories for later!" Sabine giggled.

Meanwhile Chat was in shock more due to the kiss than Marinette's mother seeing the aforementioned kiss. He was starting to think that the two of them must like each other. Or maybe he was just jumping to conclusion. It was just a kiss right? Yeah. Right. He couldn't even lie to himself.

Marinette pouted at her mother. She had a feeling that this was going to be a recurring thing. Oh well, she would just have to deal with her parents constantly embarrassing her and Chat. At least if he wanted to continue anyway. Hopefully he did. Her eyes subtly glanced his way.

Sabine turned towards Chat. "Why don't you stay for dinner Chat?"

"I couldn't pawssibly." He smirked at his own pun.

"I suppose I'll just have to show these to Tom then." She said, waving the camera at them.

Both the teenagers gaped at Sabine. Chat didn't know she had it in her. Marinette wasn’t as surprised. Deciding that there was no way she was letting her dad see that photo Marinette turned big blue pleading eyes on Chat.

"Y-yeah! Why don't you stay for dinner today? Please Chat?"

Chat wished he could resist her when she looked at him like that. He wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place if he could though.

Sighing Chat said. "Sure. I'd be honored Sabine."

The dinner went far better than he had expected with the entire family plus Chat laughing at dumb jokes and, to Marinette's horror, telling stories about Marinette from when she was younger. The food was delicious and while it lacked the finesse he was used too with a professional chef he enjoyed the fact that it was homemade even more. He was surprised to find himself feeling for the first time in while like he actually belonged.

When dinner had concluded Marinette walked him out of her home. He was surprised when Marinette darted in a pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before darting back into her home with a quick goodbye. 

He smiled and despite knowing he had to return home he still felt happy at having spent such a wonderful evening with Marinette and her family.

He landed softly in his room and opened his baton. Blinking when he realized he had a message he quickly read it and found himself laughing. He loved this girl.

NO.1 GAMER Marinette: Feel free to text me whenever <3

NO.1 GAMER Marinette: Or you can catch me later ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, first kiss for them and me(writing wise). You should have seen how I struggled hoo boy. I like how this one came out though :D


	6. The Games We Don’t Play

MariChat May 6th: Game Night

* * *

Being invited to the Dupain-Cheng's family game night sent a warm feeling through Chat Noir. He didn't really know why they were so kind to a stranger like him. Maybe because he wasn’t really a stranger anymore. Marinette had definitely gotten her kindness from her parents. Unfortunately he couldn't make game night due to his father requesting a meeting with him.

"Your grades have been slipping Adrien."

Ah yes, his father was upset at his grade slipping a point.

His father continued. "While you explain why your grades are dropping why don't you also explain why you have been missing so many of your appointments."

He didn't have an explanation for any of that. What was he supposed to say? He liked hanging out with his friends as his alter-ego? That he had a duty to Paris? Even if he didn't mind telling his father about his secret he doubted that would earn him any sympathy. His father expected perfection. Right now he wasn't perfect.

"Answer me, Adrien." His father’s expression didn't change from the stern frown he had worn since Adrien had walked in.

"I can't." Adrien's expression wouldn't be recognizable to his friends as it mirrored his father's exactly.

"Very well then." His father let a small grimace appear on his face for a moment, the only sign that he was upset.

Adrien's arms tensed behind his back as his hands clasped tighter together.

"From this point forward I am removing you from your school. Your appointments will be brought here so that you will no longer have an excuse to miss them. Dismissed."

His father went back to his work as Adrien was gently led back to his room by his father's assistant.

"Are you alright kid?" Plagg asked.

"And here I thought I might have enough time to attend game night anyway." Adrien's voice sounded hollow as he slowly made his way to his desk.

"Hey now. You’re gonna bounce back from this. Right?" Even the Kwami seemed unsure.

Adrien didn't answer him as he flopped into his desk chair. He didn't turn on his computer. Instead he seemed to brood as he sat there with his head hanging over the desk. His hands were clenched in his lap.

"Come on kid, get up. You should go anyway, those bakers always manage to cheer you up."

Several seconds with no response and Plagg already felt like giving up. He wasn't very good at comforting people. He sat himself down on Adrien's head, curled up, and then allowed a soft purr. Adrien’s hands unclenched from each other as a small teardrop hit the desk soon followed by many others.

* * *

 

Marinette frowned. She had invited Chat Noir to game night expecting a night of embarrassment and fun. The thing she hadn't expected was him not showing up at all. It worried her quite a bit considering he hadn't ever bailed on her before. Instead of panicking she first checked the Ladyblog. No akuma. The second thing she did was text him asking if he was going to make it. No answer. She groaned in frustration.

"Is Chat alright Marinette?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"I don't know Maman." Marinette spoke softly her head hanging as she stared at her phone.

The girl’s parents shared a worried glance. The young hero had grown on them quite a bit since he had started showing up to play games with Marinette and they couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for his wellbeing.

"He's pretty strong and I'm sure he knows he can come here if he needs help." Tom gently put his hand under his daughter chin so he could raise her head.

"And besides-" He continued. "He has a superhero partner he can go to as well so I'm sure he’s fine."

Tom was surprised that instead of looking comforted by this fact his daughter only looked more worried.

"I'm going to my room." Marinette said. "Goodnight Maman, Papa."

The two parents wished her goodnight as well. They only wished they could have reassured her that Chat really was really alright. Unfortunately they weren't even sure of that themselves.

Marinette sat in her room worrying over Chat. It was late and he still hadn't texted her back. Although he did have to be transformed to text her. She sighed and decided to send him one last text.

When Adrien saw it the next day he smiled for the first time since he had walked into his father’s office. He sent a quick text apologizing for not showing up and quickly detransformed as he had an appointment.

He took a deep breath and put on his bravest smile.

Not everything was alright, but as long as he had Marinette, and her family, he could at least be happy when he was with them and strong when he wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some feedback here. Was this sad or just boring? If boring: what should I do to make you sympathize with the character? If sad: Good it was supposed to be sad.


	7. Unfurtunate Kittystance

MariChat May 7th: Happy Pawing

* * *

Ever since Chat Noir started showing up later in the evenings Marinette found herself lacking time to create. She loved having him around, really, but he could be very distracting even when he wasn't trying to be. As it was she was currently working on a little something for Alya and wasn't really surprised when Chat’s hand pawed at her leg.

She did however sigh.

"You know you’re not actually a cat right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Meow?" Chat gave her his most innocent look with his hand behind his back. His other hand made a small pawing motion in the air.

Shi sighed again.

Marinette just went back to working. She needed to get this done in time for Alya's birthday and it was next week. That gave her almost no time to get it done. When Chat started pawing her again she found herself glaring at the superhero.

Chat pouted at her, like she was in the wrong, and she actually started feeling sorry for the stupid cat.

She groaned as she tried to think of way to get him to leave her alone long enough to finish Alya's present.

Her eyes darted around her room as she sought a distraction. Her eyes lit up. If he wanted to act like a cat she might as well treat him like one.

Chat blinked as she dropped the ball of bright pink yarn right in front of his face. He sent her an incredibly dubious look as if to say 'You really expect me to play with this?' Marinette, in turn, just went back to her work.

The boy pouted at her as he considered the ball of yarn. He pawed at it as he had Marinette's leg earlier. As it rolled to his right he pawed it again hoping to move it back and forth. Instead his claws entangled themselves in the yarn.

He frowned as he tried to get them out. He put his other hand on the ball and tried to pull his claws out. He pulled as hard as he could before groaning as he fell onto his back.

"Uh oh." He murmured quietly.

His other claw was stuck now too. He glanced around the room for anyway to get his them unstuck. He stared at Marinette for a moment before his eyes continued on. Better not to bother her again.

He shuffled over to the ladder leading up to her bed and wrapped what yarn he could around it. He stood and started to pull as hard as he could. Some of the yarn unraveled as he pulled leading him to continually walk backwards as it did. He legs soon found Marinette's chaise which he ungracefully tripped over.

"Can you just be quite for a couple more minutes Chat?" Marinette asked as she head the loud thump.

"Sure." Chat said from behind her chaise. His butt was in the air as he stared upside down at her wall. He sighed as he attempted to get up. This was made far harder by the fact that the yarn had somehow wrapped around the rails on her chaise as well.

Instead of continuing trying to untangle all of the mess he tried to pull his claws away from each other. If he could just get one of his claws back maybe he could do something about the rest. As he pulled harder one of his hands came free. Without the benefit of something holding him up he managed to flip onto his back.

He blinked when he realized his other claw was also free.

"What in the world Chat?!" Marinette gaped at him. "How in the world did you manage to get yarn everywhere?"

She looked around in wonder at the pink yarn wrapped around her ladder and chaise. Chat finished off the ensemble by being practically tied up in the stuff as he sat behind her chaise. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm going to clean this up. Please stop acting like a cat for a minute and help me."

Said cat pouted at her. She did her best to ignore how adorable he looked covered in her yarn. Maybe giving him the yarn had been worth it anyway. Flushing slightly the girl quickened her pace as Chat started helping her.

"I didn't really mean to waste all your yarn." His voice was small.

"What?" Marinette shook her head. "I wanted you to have fun with it Chat. That's why I gave it to you." She smiled at him.

He smiled back at her as the stood in the middle of her room.

"Well if you’re so sure I'd be happy to be your cat anytime princess." He winked.

As her face flushed Marinette quickly turned her head to hide it.

Chat chuckled.

"At least I wasn't bored." He prodded her with the tip of his claw.

"Right!" She squeaked.

"Right. So you want to play some games?" Chat asked somewhat enjoying this side of Marinette.

"O-of course."

They had fun playing games for the rest of the evening. Marinette continued blushing and actually lost a couple rounds. Chat couldn't figure out why though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write :D
> 
> Their so cute!


	8. Cat Fashion

MariChat May 8th: Fashion

* * *

 

Using Chat Noir as inspiration might have been a bad idea.

It had seemed like a good idea when Tikki had first suggested it. It seemed even better when Chat had looked honored to have an outfit designed with him in mind. His expression when she had told him had to have been worth the trouble designing the outfit brought. Right?

She wasn't really expecting the difficulties in getting the belt tail right. The thing would constantly get in the way and anytime she managed to get it to work it would end up looking terrible (though that didn't stop Chat from saying every one of the designs were amazing). She eventually had to say good enough. She hated saying good enough. Especially on a passion project such as this one.

Of course the problems didn't end there. Maybe her luck was malfunctioning but she just couldn't get the ears to work either. She wanted something a little bit better than a headband with triangles on it. She wanted the almost three dimensional ears Chat had. Which she had thankfully managed. The real problem was that Chat's ears didn’t actually stay on his head with anything real. It was just magic. She would know as she had checked the ears herself so thoroughly that she had learned they were sensitive enough to make Chat blush.

That was something else entirely. Chat was absolutely adorable when he blushed and maybe she had rubbed his ears a little longer than necessary, but really who could blame her? Chat Noir's constant pouting over the next few days proved he could. The only thing that had wiped the look off his face was a promise that he would get to take a selfies with her in the new outfit before anyone else saw it.

Anyway, she had tried various forms of string and ribbon for the ears, but none of them had quite the right look or function. Annoyingly she had realized this was the exact problem she had with the tail. Thankfully she had managed to get the ears themselves to look right. She gave up on making the ears float with string and decided to get them to stay on using a pink ribbon. Hopefully it would come out looking cute instead of stupid with the rest of the outfit.

The rest of the outfit was a bit easier. She had no trouble with the pleated black skirt or the cute black blouse with a big green paw print on the back. She even managed to make some knee length socks with little kitty ears at the top. Finally she had a small choker with an even smaller bell that jingled when she moved.

Marinette stood in front of the mirror with her completed outfit. She had to let her hair loose for the ears to work. Really the whole thing did come out a lot better than she had thought.

"Maybe this was a good idea after all." She murmured.

"Of course it was." Tikki added. "It looks marvelous on you Marinette!"

"Thanks Tikki." She grinned with pride.

* * *

 

Marinette was nervous. She knew she shouldn't be but Chat had always made his expectations of her skill very clear. His constant praise of her design abilities was normally something she enjoyed but this time she wasn't sure if it was her best work. The outfit was made in his style and if it wasn't good enough, if she wasn't good enough, well... she wouldn't really know how to deal with that.

So it was a great relief when Chat's eyes lit up upon seeing her in the new outfit.

"Ta da!" She smiled shyly. "How does it look?"

"You look amazing." He stated breathlessly.

She felt her face flush. Did he really just say...?

"I-I mean the outfit! The outfit looks amazing not you. No wait I didn't mean-"

Marinette laughed. "You're so silly." She lightly tapped his bell.

He pouted at her but before she could say anything about it his mouth formed a grin.

"I can do that now too!" He looked practically gleeful as he reached one long finger to gently tap the bell at her neck.

At this she couldn't help but laugh and soon she was joined heartily by Chat.

They spent the rest of the night taking silly selfies and goofing around and before she knew it he had to leave for the night. She grinned as she waved goodbye.

The grin didn't leave her face even when she finally got to bed.

"It was a really good idea after all." She mumbled her eyes closing.

Her last thoughts before falling asleep were of Chat's happy look when he first saw her in her new outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly I do adore writing cute stuff. Nuff said.


	9. No Hide Yes Seek

MariChat May 9th: Bell Collar

* * *

"He really is cute Chat, but I could get in trouble for hiding him up here."

"Purrease Marinette? I can get everything you need."

"If you're trying to get me to agree you could start by laying off the puns."

"Right, right. So you will?"

Unfortunately for Marinette the double kitty eyes were too much.

"Fine. What's the little guys name anyway?"

"Petit Chat."

"You named him after yourself. Really Chat?"

"I know right? Isn’t it amazing?"

Marinette looked from Chat's excited eyes down to the cute black kitty purring against her legs and proceeded to sigh.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said softly as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Taking care of the kitten was a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. The adorable little hell spawn got into everything. At least Chat had come through on getting everything needed for the little fuzball. Wait.

"Chat, is it a girl or a boy?"

Chat shot her an offended look; he was currently setting up the litter box the kitten would be learning to use.

"He is a boy of course. Honestly Marinette."

She wasn't sure if she could handle all of Chat's weird behavior. Maybe ignoring it would work.

"A cute little tomcat then." She smiled as she rubbed between the kitten's ears.

The kitten purred under her hand and she couldn't help but think the little thing and Chat were related. She giggled at the thought.

* * *

 

She was panicking a bit. Petit Chat was nowhere to be found and she had already searched her entire room.

She and Tikki would have to search the entire apartment at this rate. As long as the kitten hadn't somehow wondered into the bakery everything would be fine.

She searched under everything while Tikki searched above everything.

Marinette was officially panicking.

* * *

 

A day of searching for the little kitten left Marinette exhausted, guilty, and unhappy. They hadn't found the little guy no matter where they looked. Even the bakery was searched and she had even enlisted her parents. They hadn't even been angry!

"What in the world am I going to tell Chat?" She asked Tikki.

"Depends. What are you telling me about?"

"You're not Tikki!" She squeaked.

"No I'm not." Chat Noir chuckled. “Is Tikki a friend of yours?”

“Yes!” She stared at him in panic. “I need to tell you something.”

He gestured for her to continue.

"Um. Well. I kindalostyourcatpleaseforgiveme!"

Chat Noir blinked at her.

"You didn't get that did you?" Marinette said sounding morose.

"Noooope." He grinned at her.

"Well..." Marinette took a deep breath.

"Give me one second." Chat interrupted. He quickly put down Petit Noir from his place in Chat's arms.

"Okay. What did you want to say?" He gave her his best listening face.

Marinette just stared at the kitten as it made its way over to her legs before purring and rubbing up against them.

Chat flinched when Marinette slapped her head hard enough to make a loud noise.

"Where was he?" Marinette asked.

"Where was who?" Chat tilted his head in confusion.

"The Cat, Chat."

"Oh! I found him on the balcony. He's such a little rapscallion. Like a little me!" Chat seemed giddy.

Marinette just sighed. Definitely more difficult than she had thought.

* * *

 

When Chat Noir visited again he was surprised to see the small collar with a bell attached on his little kitten.

"Did you make that so we would match Marinette? It’s so amazing!" He grinned widely at her.

"No I did... Sure. That's why Chat. Because I wanted you two to match." Her dry look and tone went unnoticed by the excited Chat's as they started playing with one of her cat toys.

"You two are lucky to be so cute." She muttered to herself. "Let's you two get away with anything."

She watched as Petit Chat managed to steal away the small mouse toy; much to the chagrin of Chat and couldn't help the wide smile spreading across her face. They were way too cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Imagining Chat rolling around with the kitten on his chest saying "That's my boy!" and Marinette in the background throwing her hands up in exasperation. xD


	10. Cat-Cleaners

MariChat May 10th: 'What if?'

* * *

During the last akuma attack Chat Noir had vanished while she had recharged. She didn’t see him until the next day when Alya accosted her after class with a video. Before that she had been wondering why everyone was acting so off in class. The only one that seemed to be acting normal was Adrien. He was simply paying attention to the teacher like he regularly did.

The only thing that had really prepared her to see the video was Timebreaker. She had already seen Chat die once. Still, as she watched as he was 'cleaned' out of existence by The Cleaner she had to admit she made a slight whining noise. Alya noticed and she quickly threw an arm around her shoulders.

"I saw him running away after Ladybug fixed things." Alya said soothingly.

Marinette nodded. A lump formed in her throat. She hadn't even been there this time. They had only been split for a moment and he had died. If she had failed... no. She couldn't let herself think like that. Chat Noir relied on her too much for her to fail; she wouldn't fail.

Alya looked at her in concern. Maybe showing Marinette the video was a mistake. Unfortunately she was bound to be told about it eventually as it had been playing on the news on repeat and everyone was talking about it as a result. It was the first time the people of Paris realized just how flimsy their superheroes could be after all.

"I think I'm going to write up some sort of appreciation post tonight." Alya looked at her. "Hey. You gonna be okay Marinette?"

Marinette blinked then turned to Alya with a weary smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine Alya. Just have a lot on my mind."

Alya seemed to buy that and they quickly said their goodbyes.

"Appreciation huh." Marinette mumbled to herself. A metaphorical lightbulb flashed on above her head. Soon a grin spread across her face.

"Um. What's that look for?" Tikki asked.

"I have an idea!"

* * *

Tikki stared at the large display of various pastries Marinette had brought up to her room.

"This is your idea?" Tikki didn't get it. "Don't you and Chat normally have pastries when you hang out?"

"That's different." Marinette defended. "This is pretty much every different kind of pastry we have."

"So?"

Marinette huffed. "So, Chat is going to get to taste test all of them and I'm going to help him rate them!"

"I still don't-" Chat's arrival interrupted her and she quickly hid.

Marinette grinned as Chat dropped into her room. Her grin dimmed a bit at the look on his face.

"Is... something wrong Chat?" She asked concern coloring her voice.

He looked at her oddly. "Aren't you upset?"

"Um. No?" She was confused. Why would she be upset with him?

His smile of relief caught her off guard. "That's good. I was worried since in all those anime... well, you know."

She stared, confused, at him.

"You know!" He gestured toward him then her with his whole arm.

She just shook her head.

He sighed. "So, what's up with the pastries?"

Her face brightened as she explained.

"Well, that sounds cat-tastic!"

Marinette snickered. "That one was terrible!"

Chat grinned.

* * *

After they had finished eating and rating the various pastries Marinette asked him what he thought the best one was.

"Well, I like the quiche the best." He said sheepishly.

"Why is that?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"It has good memories attached." He grinned at her fondly.

She grinned in confusion back at him. She was a bit confused as to why he was looking at her like that.

"Hey, wait here for a second I have one last pastry for you to try." She winked as she ran down to her family’s kitchen to get the aforementioned pastry.

Chat waited impatiently. His foot started tapping as he considered his day.

He had been hoping no one had seen his mistake the day before. Sadly, someone had managed to get video of the incident and the rest of day he had to deal with the constant whispers around him. Really, it was all he could do to focus on his teachers and tune out the chatter.

It was bad enough that his classmates all had seen his failure, but he had little doubt that Ladybug had already seen it. He just hoped that Ladybug would have the same non-reaction that Marinette did. Speaking of the girl: She really was becoming his favorite person in general. He really liked her. Though maybe that was just the pastries talking.

Marinette's head poked back into the room soon followed by the rest of her. She had her hands behind her back and he wondered what was so special about this one.

"Ta Da!" She thrust her hands out in front of her.

He blinked and his mouth fell open and the cute little cat cake. It even had 'Meow-nificent work Chat Noir!' spelled out in icing.

"Is this really for me?" He pleaded at her.

Marinette giggled at him and nodded.

"I thought you deserved some appreciation for the danger you put yourself in for Paris." She grinned at him.

"I... Thank you princess." His eyes watered a bit as he smiled so wide it hurt.

"Don't mention it." She looked down at the cake. "Now how to cut it."

As they shared the cake in companionable silence Chat made his mind up. He didn't care if it was because of the pastries or whatever. He really did like her. He took a bite of the cake. Also the pastries were _amazing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum yum pastries :D
> 
> Also calm down Chat. No one thinks you're worthless. Well, maybe Chloe, but she doesn't count :(
> 
> Oh yeah the 'what if' just in case you didn't understand it! What if Chat died(kinda not really)?


	11. Age Appropriate

MariChat May 11th: Age-up Marinette

* * *

"What are you watching?"

Marinette yelped and quickly turned her monitor off.

"Nothing!" She squeaked.

Chat Noir looked at her oddly.

"What in the world could the princess be watching that she wouldn't want me to see?" Chat wiggled his eyebrows.

"I said it was nothing Chat." Marinette looked around nervously.

"Really? 'Cus you're acting like it’s something."

Marinette wanted to wipe the smirk off his face only marginally less than she wanted to keep her secret.

"Come on Chat, no need to push." She hoped to appeal to his better nature. She should've known better.

"Oh but your reluctance makes me want to know even more."

By now Chat had made his way over to her. He tried to reach around her to turn the monitor back on but Marinette used her hand to block him.

"Come on Chat, don't you want some pastries or something?" She asked skittishly.

"But princess, this is so much more _interesting_." Chat smirked as he tried to gently pry her hand off the button.

"Chat!" She yelped.

"I'm gonna see~" He sang.

Finally managing to get his hand past hers he pressed the button to turn her monitor back on.

"What." Was he looking at?

"Erm! This is... I'm watching this for Manon! Yeah! Or not? Maybe." Marinette looked on the verge of a full on panic as she stammered excuses.

Chat slowly turned to face her a confused look on his face.

"Isn't this a k-"

"Kids show. Yes, I know Chat." She interrupted.

"You don't have to sound so defeated Marinette. Is it good?"

Marinette blinked in surprise.

"You're not going to make fun of me?"

She sounded so surprised Chat couldn’t help but chuckle.

"Of course not. Why would I ever do that?" He smiled gently at her.

"B-but Chloe said it was dumb-"

"Chloe says everything is dumb." Chat added, though she didn't seem to hear him.

"-and Alya-my best friend-said it's kinda weird!"

"Weird doesn't mean bad Marinette."

"Even my parents acted weird for a few days when they noticed."

"Marinette..."

"And now even you know and you're going to tease me forever."

"I will not Marinette."

"Oh no! What if Adrien finds out?!"

"He won’t care. Seriously."

"He'll probably hate me forever!"

"Are you even listening to me?" She kept speaking over him.

"...and I'll never become closer to him and he'll want to hang with Chloe instead..."

"No. Just no Marinette."

"...I'll have to move to Canada!"

With those final words Marinette groaned and face-planted into the desk.

Chat shook his head. "You done?"

Marinette's responding groan was muffled by her desk.

"Are you willing to listen to me now?"

Marinette didn't move or make any noise. He sighed at this and started poking her head. She groaned at him and since that wasn't really an answer he just kept prodding her.

The girl raised her head just long enough to mutter a yes before allowing her head to hit the desk again.

He sighed at the pathetic display.

"Okay. Listen up then." As he continued he rested his elbow on her head with his hand closed into a fist. As he spoke he started counting points using that hand.

"One. I am not going to tease you over this." He waited a moment and when no response came he continued.

"Two. Never listen to Chloe. Seriously, I thought you knew better than that."

He frowned down at the girl as she continued not to respond. Was she even listening to him?

"Since you didn't hear me earlier when your friend said it was weird she didn't mean it in a bad way. The Ladyblogger isn't like that. That was number three by the way."

The girl whined but didn't respond.

"And finally four: Just because your parents are confused by your interests doesn't mean they’re bad."

He sighed when he realized she most likely was trying her best to ignore him. He walked into the center of the room and pouted at the floor.

"Did you have to keep my face planted on the desk for your entire speech? That was amazing by the way." She was now sitting up in her chair smiling somewhat incredulously at him.

Chat froze. As an embarrassed blush spread across his face he could only find himself glad that he was facing away from her.

"W-well... you wouldn’t listen! Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Marinette snickered. Did he realize he did that when he was nervous? Still, she couldn't help but grin happily at him.

"Thanks Chat. I was really worried you were gonna make fun of me!" She laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Of course not. Now let me watch it too. If you think it's a good show then I have no doubt I'll like it."

* * *

Several hours and many episodes later and Chat couldn't be happier. He got to spend his entire Saturday afternoon getting to watch cartoons with a friend. Was this what it was like to be a normal kid?

Watching Chat leave with a big grin on his face made any lingering doubts about his reaction to her show finally fade away.

Maybe age really didn't have anything to do with it. Just because she was older didn't mean she couldn't watch something she enjoyed after all.

She grinned to herself. She couldn't wait to watch the rest of the series with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Marinette the actual elbow rest and Chat Rouge for a moment at the end! xD


	12. Doll to the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a sleepover/babysitting job with Manon when Chat shows up. To Marinette’s frustration Chat ends up getting along better with Manon than Marinette does.

MariChat May 12th: Sleepover

 

* * *

 When Chat Noir dropped in on Marinette that evening he wasn't expecting her to have company.

So when he entered Marinette's room he did so with a grand flourish and a grin. He was quite surprised that instead of a welcome from Marinette he got a doll to the face from Manon: the young girl that had modeled with him once and possessed him the other time.

Said girl seemed to be on the verge of tears as she cowered behind Marinette's legs.

"It's okay Manon. It's Chat Noir not some akuma!" Marinette spoke clearly as she tried to calm the girl.

Manon perked up when she realized it was Chat Noir. She looked at him in awe.

Chat couldn't help but stand a little straighter when the little girl looked at him like that.

Marinette, meanwhile, stared at the both of them.

"You're Chat Noir!" Manon said excitedly.

"That I am!" Chat grinned.

Manon let loose an excited squeal as she launched herself at Chat. As the little girl hung onto his chest Chat raised his eyebrows at Marinette.

"So, what’s up?" He asked with a lopsided smirk.

Marinette sighed. "I'm babysitting Manon for the night."

"The whole night?"

"It's a sleepover!" Manon chimed in. She grinned up at Chat from her place wrapped around his chest.

"Can I join?" Chat asked.

Marinette froze. "No of course no-"

"Of course you can! You’re Chat Noir!" She acted like he needed to be reminded of this.

Marinette slumped. "Just ignore me." Chat proceeded to.

"What do you want to do first sugar plum?"

Marinette put her hands on her eyes and mouthed the words 'sugar plum' and whined slightly.

Manon's eyes shined. "Let's play house!" She ignored the pained groan in the background.

"Sure, I get to be the dad right?"

"Of course. I can be the wonderful perfect daughter and Marinette can be the mom!"

In the background a stream of no's were studiously ignored.

* * *

Marinette's right eye twitched. It had been doing that for at least the last hour of Chat and Manon forcing her to play different games. Really, it wasn't fair that Alya had gotten along better with Manon, but now Chat too?

"Go fish!" Manon laughed.

"Aww... I thought you had that one." Chat pouted.

Marinette hated her life. At least she did until she saw the time. She practically beamed with joy.

"Guess what time it is Manon?" Marinette asked with a too wide grin.

Manon stared at her in fear. "W-what time?"

"Bed time!" Marinette said cheerfully.

"Aww. No staying up any later princess?" The duo pouted at her.

"Nope!" She said enthusiastically.

An hour later when both the hellions were asleep Marinette decided that she could never let the two of them meet again. They were too good at annoying her when they were together.

* * *

It was only when Manon's mother entered the room that Marinette realized their mistake. Chat was still sleeping on her chaise and she was pretty sure that the woman wouldn't expect him to be there. Marinette panicked as she quickly covered him completely with the comforter he had used to sleep.

"Thanks for taking care of her Marinette."

"It was no problem, hehe." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck out of nervousness.

She was glad when they both left, but quite surprised Chat had managed to sleep through it. In fact when she pulled back the comforter she couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked when sleeping.

Sighing, she decided to leave him to sleep a little longer. It was Caturday after all. She chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Tag yourself. I'm Marinette.
> 
> This one might not be as good because I ended up writing a 3k fic with my other idea for this day. Expect to see that up withen the next 24 hours btw. Hopefully this is still cute and funny though. I think I enjoy Marinette's misery a bit too much.


	13. Chatting (By Other Means)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flattery gets Chat somewhere.

MariChat May 13th: SIN

 

* * *

Marinette couldn't help but think that Chat's behavior lately was patently unfair. His complete disregard for her heart was beginning to chip away what little resistance she had to his, admittedly silly, charm. What was she supposed to do when he told her she was amazing, cute, and a thousand other things? She may have been used to his compliments as Ladybug, but that was as Ladybug. She didn't really feel like Marinette deserved the kind of flattery Chat was bestowing on her. Which was probably why it had such an effect on her in the first place.

It was also the reason she was where she was: Pressing Chat Noir back against her desk as she pressed her lips to his.

Really, she was just angry that Chat had the audacity to steal her heart. She had spent so long trying to guard it as Ladybug that she should have known better. She thought that, as Marinette, she wouldn't have to worry about Chat and his _Chattiness_. So, when Chat showed up for the hundredth time with that stupidly attractive grin on his face and a compliment on his lips she thought the best course of action was to shut him up preemptively.

Which, in retrospect, was probably the biggest mistake she could make if she wanted her heart back.

Especially when he started kissing her back.

She felt her breath hitch as he pressed his lips harder into hers. She could feel his hands as they moved to her sides to lightly hold her. His long nails bit into her skin through her clothes. Her own hands were still on his chest from when she had pushed him towards her desk. Chat had his eyes closed and Marinette closed her own as soon as he she felt him try to deepen the kiss further. They bumped their noses together as they continued kissing.

She tried to deepen the kiss even further by asking for entrance with her tongue, but instead he parted their lips. She whimpered slightly at the sudden loss of contact. They both opened their eyes as they panted; out of breath from kissing.

Her breath hitched when she noticed the desire shining in his eyes.

A smirk pulled at his lips. Just as he was opening his mouth to undoubtedly say something embarrassing she closed the distance and resealed his lips with her own. With her eyes already closed she missed Chat's eyes widening and a soft pliant look overtaking them. Closing his eyes once more Chat tugged the girl even closer to him. Close enough for them to feel their chests touching. The only thing between them her hands.

Marinette flushed further, but instead of retreating she gently pressed her tongue against his lips. Chat answered her request by slipping _his_ tongue into _her_ mouth. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue battling with hers. She whined when he abruptly pulled back only to giggle when he started to place light kisses on her cheeks and nose.

He pulled away from her face and grinned.

Marinette felt a little bit of dread. If she didn’t do something he would probably ruin everything with some comment about cats and tongues. To stop him she quickly moved towards him to start planting her own kisses on his face. First she placed gentle kisses to his cheeks that could almost be mistaken for a normal greeting, if it weren’t for how wet her lips were from them kissing. Next, she pressed a gentle kiss to his nose and then giggled when it scrunched up cutely.

Chat pouted at her giggling and quickly moved to put a stop to it. She squeaked as he pulled her close once more and positively melted when he pressed his lips back into hers. This kiss was rougher than the earlier ones as Chat sought to make her come undone. His tongue was eagerly accepted back into her mouth as she moaned. Embarrassed by the sound Marinette was surprised by the slight purring noise she earned from Chat in return. Emboldened by the purring Marinette didn't hesitate to show her appreciation by running her hands up and down his chest.

Chat meanwhile was attempting to get more moans out of her. He moved his hands slowly down her sides before taking her hips in a firm grip. The moan he got for that made him purr even louder.

They suddenly broke apart when they both heard Marinette's mother call for her. A look of relief was shared when they both realized she was shouting from below and hadn’t come up to find them smacking lips.

Realizing he needed to go Chat glanced towards the hatch. She gestured that it was fine and he could leave. With a final look of regret at having to leave so suddenly Chat pressed a lingering and gentle kiss to her brow and then bid her farewell.

Marinette sighed as she watched him disappear. At least she had succeeded in stopping him from talking.

As she headed down to help her mother one last thought got stuck in her head.

Would kissing him next time work to stop him again? She smirked. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She couldn’t wait to see if it worked _next_ time as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wew. First time I've written an entire scene with just kissing. Good? If not good I would like constructive criticism, ie, how I could do it better. 
> 
> Hope you have fun with the T rated sin. *waves goodbye*


	14. Late Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon finding out that Chat Noir is older than her, Marinette is struck with a realization.

MariChat May 14th: Age-up Chat Noir

* * *

"What do you mean your birthday was last month?!"

Chat Noir shrugged. "I can't really tell you when it is you know? Secret identity and all."

"But, but on my birthday you got me that super expensive fabric!"

He blinked. "So?"

Marinette made a loud sound of frustration. "So, I need to get you an awesome gift too! I can't do that if you don't tell me when your birthday is Chat!"

"Its fine Marinette, you don't have to get me anything."

Marinette sighed quietly. "But I really wanted to."

Chat Noir smiled softly and gently tapped her on the nose.

"You're too kind Marinette. It's fine."

Marinette pouted at him. "I can't believe you're so much older than me."

"Fifteen months isn't that much Marinette. Especially in cat time." He winked.

"Cat time." Marinette deadpanned.

Chat nodded sagely. "Yes. It is the time that is always on my side. On cat time I'm never late."

Marinette wasn't sure she could roll her eyes so hard it hurt, until today that is.

"Stop trying to distract me Chat. Why didn't you tell me you were older?"

Chat just winked. "Oh look at the cat time. Gotta go!" With that he immediately left.

Marinette stared after him. His antics were getting stranger by the day.

She wouldn't want him any other way though.

* * *

It wasn’t until later that night as she brainstormed gift ideas that it occurred to her. If Chat was older than Marinette that meant...

"Chat's older than Ladybug!"

Tikki stared at Marinette from her desk. "Is there something wrong with Chat being older?"

"Yes! I mean no. Actually yes!" Marinette groaned. "I always thought we were the same age, or that I was older!"

Tikki looked at her critically. "Why is that?"

"I don't know, he acts young. I guess." Marinette's face twisted in confusion. She waved her hand as if to clear it away. "He's always so hyper so I just assumed..."

"Marinette, why does this bother you so much?" Tikki asked. She floated over to Marinette and placed a paw on her cheek.

"I just... always thought I was the mature one."

"Maturity is more than just your age Marinette."

"I know Tikki. It’s just, if Chat is older than shouldn't I be a bit more respectful?"

"You're equals Marinette." Tikki reminded her.

"I know!" Marinette protested. "He's my partner. I just don't want to disappoint him."

"Marinette..." She averted her eyes away from Tikki. "...just talk to him okay?"

"Okay." She said softly.

* * *

"You've been staring at me since I got here Marinette. Got something on your mind or are you just enjoying the view?" He winked.

Her stare dropped into a deadpan look. "I have something on my mind. Duh."

He gently poked her in the shoulder. "What's eating you then?"

She pouted and gently rubbed where she had been poked. "Have you ever wondered how old Ladybug is?" She tried not to look too invested in his answer.

"Of course I have! I want to know everything about her. Why?"

She frowned slightly. "Aren't you worried that she's too old?" She then spoke much more softly. "Or to young?"

Chat eyed her strangely. "Not at all. Ladybug is Ladybug no matter the age."

"Isn't that too simple though?" She argued. "She could be really young and inexperienced."

Chat actually had the audacity to chuckle at that. "Ladybug is the same level of competence no matter her age."

Marinette scowled and opened her mouth to further argue. Chat cut her off by lightly flicking her on the forehead. "Ow!" Now she was nursing her head while pouting.

"Lighten up. Ladybug and I are equals. Doesn’t matter what anyone else says." He then gave her a significant look. "That anyone includes you Marinette." He warned.

She looked at him in awe. "You're so amazing." She flushed when she realized what she said, but didn't take it back.

He shifted uncomfortably. Where in the world was this coming from? Not that he could complain.

The awkward silence lasted a moment longer before Marinette seemed to remember something.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Marinette grinned as she darted over to her desk. She reached behind her monitor to pull out a small box in cat-themed wrapping paper.

"I told you Marinette, I don't need a gift."

"And I told you-" She said pointedly. "-I really wanted to."

"Fine, fine." He chuckled, giving in to the girl. Her fierce look was too cute for him to resist.

She handed him the present and he immediately shredded the paper with his claws. He blinked. "You got me a box princess?" He smirked.

"Open the box you mangy feline.” She rolled her eyes and then smiled. “Oh and happy belated birthday."

He opened it his eyes going wide. "Is this...?"

Marinette grinned at him. "Yep. Limited addition Marinette original."

He gently took the duo out of the box. The two dolls seemed more complicated than the ones he had seen before. He gently brushed his thumb over Ladybug's hair.

"Thank you Marinette, I'll treasure these." He smiled in gratitude.

"Your welcome!" She grinned at his expression. Definitely the best part of giving gifts in her opinion.

"Next time I'm going to give you your gift on time! No buts about it!" She said sternly with a smile on her face.

"Of course." He chuckled. "If you used cat time it wouldn't matter though."

Marinette's smile slipped.

"After all, in cat time it's my birthday whenever you want it to be." He grinned at her low groan.

"Just go." She waved her hand towards the hatch.

Laughing Chat put the dolls back in their box and took it with him as he left.

She shook her head.

"He's way too cute. Silly cat." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette. She worries over nothing.


	15. The Memory of a Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette bakes Chat a cookie. Somehow this ends in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mothers Day! Have an early thing! :D

MariChat May 15th: Something Sweet

 

* * *

Marinette hummed happily as she took the cookies out of the small oven in her family’s kitchen. She had decided to bake them due to Chat Noir mentioning that he hadn't had a sugar cookie in years. So of course she had to make some for his next visit.

Really, she sometimes wondered if he knew how much she was willing to do just to make her partner happy. Though if he figured that out he would probably figure her identity out as well. Which would be bad.

Placing the pan down Marinette smiled. Hopefully he would arrive soon so that the cookies would still be warm when he showed up.

Her cheer didn't diminish as she loaded a plate up with the delicious smelling cookies. She couldn't wait to see his happy face as he munched down on them.

* * *

She made a happy noise when Chat came through the hatch.

"Hey Chat!" She smiled in greeting.

Chat perked up at her smile. "Hey princess. You're looking purretty happy today."

She nodded. "Today's been good. Do you want a cookie?" She held up the plate.

"Sure." He smiled and took one. "What kind are these?"

"They're sugar cookies!" She grinned. "They're, like, my second favorite type of cookie."

Chat stared at the cookie in his hands with a solemn look.

Marinette smile dimmed. "You don't like sugar cookies." She tried to fight the disappointment. She thought he had said…

"No, no I do like them." Chat shook his head in disagreement, but he didn't eat the cookie.

"Then why...?" Marinette gestured to the cookie in his hand. "Is there something wrong with it?" Her lip trembled slightly.

Chat didn't reply.

"If you think it’s bad you don't need to eat it Chat." She murmured softly.

Chat sighed. "That's not it Marinette. The cookies look great, it's just..." He sighed again.

"Just what?" Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Just..." He sighed. "My mother and I used to make sugar cookies. Before she..."

"Oh Chat." Marinette put her hand on his shoulder.

"I really need to get over it." He chuckled bitterly. "I'm just weighing down my father, and now you as well."

Marinette shook her head rapidly. "You’re not weighing me down Chat. I'm glad you told me about this."

He looked away. She frowned and grabbed his chin so she could force him to look at her.

"Look at me Chat." She gave her most stern look. "I don't know who gave you the idea that you are supposed to just forget about your mother, but their wrong."

She took a deep breath.

"How about we make some cookies together just like you used to." She smiled at him with extra enthusiasm. "That way you can have a new happy memory."

Chat smiled hesitantly and nodded.

"Okay!" Marinette pumped a fist in the air. "Let’s do it!"

* * *

About twenty minutes later found a very messy grinning Chat Noir slumping down at the counter as Marinette cheerfully put the first batch of cookies in.

Chat chuckled. "You sure it’s fine to use all these ingredients?"

Marinette face scrunched up. "Of course. Silly kitty this is _my_ house after all."

Chat just grinned.

Marinette smiled happily at him.

Chat looked at her oddly. "You look really happy." He murmured.

"Of course!" She giggled. "You're finally happy so I'm happy." She said with a silly grin.

Chat Noir grinned wider. "You're the best Marinette."

She flushed slightly. "Haha, thanks!" She rubbed the back of her neck.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing at stupid jokes and munching on the cookies they had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the idea that Adrien has too just suffer in his mothers absence to be really sad. Hopefully in the next season he will realize that it's not his job to be happy for his father.
> 
> Happy Mothers Day!


	16. A Rose By Any Other Name (Is Still A Rose.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette misconstrues Chat's actions.

MariChat May 16th: Flowers

 

* * *

Marinette was watering her plants when Chat Noir arrived with a roguish grin on his face. She considered several different ways to remove it from his face before he swooped down in front of her.

"Evening Princess. What are you doing up here all on your lonesome?" He tilted his head to the side his grin not leaving his face.

"Watering my plants." She said flatly. "Shouldn't you be yowling somewhere?"

Chat guffawed. "Yowling? That’s a good one!" He laughed.

Well at least the grin was gone. She chuckled along with him.

His chuckling subsided. "It looks really good." He complimented her garden.

"Thanks." She smiled awkwardly. "I think it's missing something."

"What?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe some flowers?"

Chat made a noise of agreement.

"Well, I'm going back inside. So scat you crazy chat."

Chat grinned widely at her. "Au revoir, Princess."

She waved him off. Honestly, did he have to be so _much_ all the time?

* * *

It was a couple days before Marinette saw him again (excluding seeing him as Ladybug of course). So when He showed up on her balcony while she sipped hot chocolate she was just startled enough to drop her mug.

She sighed at the broken mug. She had liked that one.

"Sorry Marinette." Chat said. His voice filled with regret.

"Don't worry about it Chat, I'm clumsy remember?" She gave him a comforting smile.

Chat Noir smiled in relief.

After cleaning up with Chat's one handed help (seriously, what was he hiding behind his back _this_ time?) they relaxed, shoulder to shoulder, as they leaned on the balcony rails.

"I'm not sure I should ask, but what exactly are you holding behind your back?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Chat grinned nervously. "Well... I don't know. Just something for you!" He then thrusted his hand towards her.

Marinette blinked and then blushed. A beautiful red rose sat gently in his palm.

"For me...?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Of course." He smiled at her and handed it over to her their fingers touching for a moment.

"T-thanks!" She flushed further. "B-but I'm n-not sure I can..."

Chat tilted his head to one side in confusion.

"Um, can y-you... give me a couple days?" Marinette stammered.

Chat look down at the rose and his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Sure Princess," He flashed a grin that made her wobble a bit. "I'll see you soon."

He waved goodbye as he darted off her balcony. She waved slowly back.

Tikki came to float next to Marinette. "It's so pretty Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed happily.

"I can't believe it..." Marinette shook her head.

Tikki looked at her in confusion. "What can't you believe?"

"Confessing with a rose." She gently smelled the rose. "Isn't that really cliché?" She smiled.

Tikki eyes widened in realization. "Wow Marinette! That's so romantic of him!" She giggled in excitement.

Marinette giggled as well. "Do you think I should go for it?"

Tikki darted in front of her face with a serious expression. "Of course Marinette! You can't just waste this golden opportunity in love." Tikki took a hold of her nose. "Chat's amazing. You're amazing. Go for it!" With that Tikki patted her nose and let go.

Marinette laughed. "You're so silly Tikki! But you're right I have to take this chance now that I have it." Marinette clenched her fist in front of her. "Next time I see him I'll respond to his confession!"

Tikki smiled. "Bonne Chance Marinette!"

Marinette grinned. Now she just had to wait for Chat to show up again.

* * *

It had been a week. A week of her getting progressively more nervous about answering Chat's confession. She was starting to wish she hadn't told him she needed time. Maybe then they would already be doing... whatever couples do.

Marinette cheeks shined with red as she sat on her balcony. The rose he had given her had been planted and she couldn't help but think of it as something special. She hoped that Chat would think the same.

She had already been up on her balcony for an hour. So when Chat arrived by dropping down off the top of her house she barely managed to suppress a yelp.

"Good evening Princess! Are you enjoying the sunset?" With a grin he gestured to the setting sun. The light framed his face and lit up his eyes.

Marinette swallowed. "You can do this." She whispered to herself.

Chat's ears twitched. "Do what?" He asked curiously.

Marinette took a deep breath and closed the distance between them. "This." She said as she grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him down to her lips.

Chat's eyes widened in shock. Marinette didn't pull back. Instead she pressed harder into him. Her body lining up with his. As Marinette hummed into his mouth his eyes slowly drifted shut. He placed his arms around the small of her back and pressed her even closer to him.

They both came up for air a moment later. Their eyes were lit with sunlight as they stared at each other.

"Wow." Chat let out breathlessly. "What did I do to deserve that?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers.

She flushed even further. "That rose was really pretty."

"If I had known a little flower would lead to this I would have got you one sooner." Chat purred.

Marinette's breath hitched. "What do mean? Of course it would lead to this."

His browed wrinkled slightly. "I don't know how I would have seen this one coming." He chuckled lowly.

Marinette squeaked slightly. Did he have to sound like _that_?

"You didn't really think I would reject you did you?" She said playfully.

"Rejected... what?" Chat looked at her in confusion.

"See. You knew how I felt already." She giggled and poked his nose.

Chat shrugged slightly as he went with the flow. "Well, it’s nice to see you feel just as enamored with my beauty as I am." He winked.

Marinette laughed. "Are you trying to ruin the moment?" She said through giggles.

Chat pull her closer. "Not at all." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

The sun set on the two lovers.

The rest of the evening Marinette couldn't stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire thing just to write that sunset balcony kiss at the end.
> 
> ...
> 
> It better be good.


	17. Balcony Pussycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks of Chat dozing on her balcony has led Marinette to have some strange habits.

MariChat May 17th: Balcony Visits

 

* * *

Marinette didn't know when Chat Noir started taking naps on her balcony. She was pretty sure when she stumbled upon him the first time he had already been taking naps regularly. Of course she had left him to his sleep. How was she supposed to wake him when he looked so cute?

What she did know was that he sleep after school on most week-days. She didn't know why he missed napping some days as the days in question seemed to be at random.

Sometimes she couldn't help but watch him. The gentle look on his face while he slept sent butterflies stirring within her.

She wondered why seeing him sleep had such a dramatic effect on her. It wasn't like her partner to be so quiet. She had always associated him with his boisterous and loud behavior. Maybe the way he acted had distracted her from the boy underneath the superhero.

The more she thought about it the more that idea seemed to fit. Chat was kind, brave, willing to put up with her, and definitely loyal. She just hadn't been able to think of him in such generous terms until the adorable cat had started napping on her balcony.

So after a couple weeks she started to feel tempted a bit. She wanted to see this quieter version of Chat Noir up close. The problem with this is she knew he had really good hearing. She wasn't sure if she could get closer to him without waking him up.

After several days of her peeking out of her balcony hatch she gave in to the temptation. She climbed up her hatch as quietly as she could. Once she was standing on her balcony she took a moment to admire Chat's restful face.

He was so cute! She swooned slightly.

She shook her head. No time for that. She admonished herself. Marinette slowly started to tiptoe closer. She frowned at her wooden round table that she would have to scoot past. Why didn't he just sleep on her balcony chair? Shaking off the question she continued to scoot past her table. Unfortunately, her clumsiness soon caught up to her as she knocked her kettle off it.

It landed on her balcony with a loud clang.

She closed her eyes in dread. Any second now Chat would wake up and... well she wasn't sure what would happen, but she was sure it would be bad.

Any second now.

...

She opened her eyes and turned to stare at the sleeping cat.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Marinette picked up the kettle and put it back on the table.

She sighed slightly and started tiptoeing towards Chat once more.

As soon as she reached him she crouched down next to his face. She started tracing the contours of his relaxed face with a finger. The thought that this might be a little creepy didn't even cross her mind.

Since he hadn't woken up when the kettle hit the ground she felt a little bit braver.

She sat down next to Chat and couldn't help but notice his fluffy hair. She found herself reaching for it, the temptation to run her hands through his hair getting the best of her. She smiled at the soft texture and hummed happily to herself.

She was surprised by the soft growling-like noise that soon came from Chat's mouth.

"You're purring?" She whispered shaking her head. "That's so cute..."

She gently scratch behind his ears causing his purring to get louder.

"It's like having my own cat." She smiled.

She soon had to leave as Chat's naps usually only lasted a couple hours. She didn't want to be caught petting him.

* * *

After that day she continued sneaking up to pet Chat. She found it relaxing to spend the afternoon petting him and scratching behind his ears.

"Are you sure you can't hang out Marinette?"

Marinette spun in her desk chair and stared at Alya through her phone.

"Sorry, I'm busy again." Marinette apologized.

"Its fine but I really want to know what you're busy with." Alya raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't tell me you're hanging with a boy~"

Marinette jumped slightly. "Of course not!" She waved her hands rapidly as if to brush off the accusation.

"I got a... cat. Yeah!" Marinette nodded enthusiastically to herself. "I got a cat."

Alya looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! Somehow the little cutey just started showing up on my balcony." Marinette grinned sheepishly. It wasn't really a lie.

Alya smiled. "Why don't I just come over and see him then?"

Marinette panicked. "Uh, no need! I mean... he's really skittish you'll scare him!"

Alya pouted. "Will not. I'm great with animals."

Marinette continued to panic as she tried to think of an excuse.

"If you're sure about me spooking him..." Alya hesitated. "I guess I'll see you in class then?"

Marinette sighed in relief. "That sounds great Alya." She smiled.

"Great." Alya chuckled. "See you then!" Alya waved.

"Bye!" Alya ended the call.

Marinette sighed as she let her head hit the back of her chair.

Tikki popped out from behind the monitor. "Why don't you just tell Alya the truth?"

Marinette bit her lip. "She'll bother Chat."

"Marinette..." Tikki said warningly.

"What?" Marinette crossed her arms.

"You know she would leave Chat alone if you told her everything. So what’s the real reason?" Tikki hated when her chosen evaded her questions.

Marinette looked away. "I guess... I'm selfish."

Tikki gestured for her to continue.

"I just, kind of want to... keep him to myself you know?"

"Oh Marinette. You don't have to feel bad about that."

Marinette frowned at the ground.

Tikki laughed causing Marinette to look up at her. "He really is _your_ kitty cat then?"

Marinette flushed a bit. "Tikki!"

Tikki giggled. "Don't deny it Marinette!"

The girl pouted. "Whatever. I'm going to check to see if Chat's here."

Tikki just continued to giggle.

* * *

Chat was on her balcony, but he wasn't where he usually slept. Much to her amusement he had shifted to sleeping in her balcony chair. If only he had been doing that from the beginning.

Since he was now so close to the hatch she didn't have to sneak all the way across her balcony anymore.

She frowned when she realized there wasn’t any way to sit next to him like there had been when he was on the ground.

She leaned down and petted his head. Within a couple minutes her back started to hurt.

She pouted.

It didn't take her close as long this time to give in to the temptation. She slowly sat down in the chair with Chat. She tried her best not to move him as she shuffled on to it.

She hummed happily once she was there. She gently started to run her hands through his hair, but froze when he groaned. She waited several seconds to see if he would get up. Seeing no movement she quietly started moving her hand and gently scratched behind his ear.

She smiled when she heard him purr.

* * *

Marinette sighed as Alya interrogated her before school started.

"How's that pussycat of yours doing?" Alya asked. Neither girl noticed Adrien tensing up in front of them.

"He's doing well." Marinette answered.

"So, what color is this cat of yours?" Alya continued her questioning.

"Black, sort of." Marinette said.

In front of them Adrien gripped his desk with both hands.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

Marinette giggled. "He has a cute tuff of blonde h-fur."

"He sounds like an adorable pile of fluff." Alya cooed.

Marinette laughed nervously. "That he is."

Adrien suddenly stood up. "Ms. Bustier, may I use the restroom?"

The teacher nodded and Adrien left a moment later.

"That was weird." Alya muttered.

"What was?" Marinette asked innocently.

Alya sighed.

* * *

Marinette frowned tiredly as she made her way up to her loft. She was stressed from a long day at school and the akuma that had interrupted it. She planned to use Chat as a de-stressor so hopefully he was already asleep on her balcony.

She climbed up and opened the hatch. She smiled when she saw Chat. He was already asleep in her chair.

She continued smiling as she slowly moved to sit next to Chat. It was only as she sidled up next to him that she realized something was wrong.

He tensed up and she froze at the feeling.

"Hello Marinette." He greeted softly.

Marinette looked at him in terror.

Chat frowned at her.

She tried to get up but at some point Chat had wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down." He soothed. "I'm sorry for using your balcony for my naps."

"I-it's fine." She stammered. "Anything for a superhero right?" She chuckled nervously.

Chat hummed in agreement.

Marinette waited for him to bring up what she'd been doing. When nothing happened she started shifting uncomfortably.

"A-are you angry at me?" Marinette asked. She dreaded his answer.

His cat ears twitched. "Why would I be angry?" He asked sounding genuinely curious.

"I-but... I petted you and scratched your head without permission!" Marinette whisper-shouted.

Chat chuckled. "I kind of enjoyed that." He admitted. "I haven't really gotten that much attention since..." He trailed off with a grimace.

Her worries forgotten Marinette looked at the boy in concern.

"Since?" She prompted him gently.

He hesitated for only a moment. "My mother used to let me sleep with my head in her lap." He admitted. "When you pet my head it really reminded me of her."

Marinette blinked in surprise. Well, in for a penny... "So you don't mind if I continue?"

Chat looked at her strangely.

"I mean, if you want me to, that is, if you don't mind it?" Marinette shook her head. "Do you want to sleep in my lap?" She flushed a deep red.

A little bit of red peaked out from under Chat's mask as he nodded.

Marinette looked around for a moment before frowning. "I don't know if there's enough room here though."

Chat chuckled. "Do you mind the floor? I was tired of my arms falling asleep, but with you... helping that shouldn't be a problem anymore." He scratched his cheek as he spoke.

Marinette nodded rapidly and moved to the other side of her balcony. On her way her hand accidently pushed the kettle off the table again. This time Chat caught it and gently put set it back down in the middle of her table.

"Thanks." She murmured softly.

"No problem Princess." He said quietly.

She blushed at the nickname. She hadn't heard him use it since the first time they had met.

Shaking her head she sat down with her back against the balcony rails.

Chat managed to look elegant as he swooped down to put his head on her lap.

She tensed up in response. A few moments went by with her feeling tense and Chat... snoring?

She blinked down at the boy. "Wow." She said softly. "You must be really tired." She gently put her hand down on his head and started petting.

The relaxed purr he let out made her smile. "Guess I really do have a cat now." Her smile grew wider.

Chat pawed the air as he purred even louder.

"Oh my god." Marinette whispered. "You're too cute." She gushed.

One of Chat's eyes opened.

Marinette froze.

His eye shut again and his purring started back up louder than before.

It seemed like her pussycat didn't mind the compliment. She hummed in contentment. She felt totally relaxed and happy here with Chat. Her only wish was that days this great would never have to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little out of hand word count wise.
> 
> I thought this was a really cute one. Tell me what you thought about it.
> 
> Err. Peace out.
> 
> P.S. Yes I know the title makes people snicker.


	18. Double Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two rejections occur as Marinette decides it's time to confess.

MariChat May 18th: Rejection

 

* * *

Ladybug ran along the rooftops. She stopped at her and Chat's designated meeting spot. Chat stood with his back to her and hadn't seemed to notice her arrival. She snuck up behind him and reached out with her hand...

"I have purrfect hearing My Lady." He chided as his head tilted back to look at her.

Ladybug pouted. "That's no fair. You get to sneak up on me all the time!"

He laughed and butterfly's stirred in her stomach.

"You'll just have to try harder then." He lightly bopped her on the nose.

She wrinkled her nose a bit and gently rubbed it with her fingers.

"Actually..." She took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you about something."

Chat raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Nothing bad I hope." He lazily smirked.

"No. Not anything bad. I hope." The last bit she muttered to herself.

"Okay then." His face turned serious. "What's up?"

She looked at him nervously and put her hands together in front of her.

"I-I r-really... um..." She cleared her throat. "I like you!"

Chat blinked. "I like you too." He chuckled. "Else we wouldn't be that great of partners, right?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No. I mean, I like, _like_ you." She confessed softly.

Chat stared at her. "I don't..." He frowned. "If you had just..." He shook his head. "That's not fair of me to say." He muttered.

Ladybug felt her heart sink. This didn't sound like he was confessing back.

"What I mean to say is..." Chat took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Ladybug stared at the ground. "May I ask why? 'Cus I thought you liked me and..." She took a shuddering breath and looked up at him through her bangs. "Why?" She asked softly.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I... kind of like someone else. I'm sorry." He lamely apologized again.

Ladybug swallowed. "May I ask who? Stole you heart I mean?" Maybe she could show him that she was better somehow?

Chat smiled slightly and turned his head to the side as he thought about her.

"She's amazing." He started softly his voice gaining more excitement as he continued. "She smart, funny, and creative. Beautiful. She makes me happy." His smile widened.

"Oh." Ladybug murmured. How was she supposed to compete with that?

"Yeah..." Chat rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry." He repeated for the third time.

"It's... its fine." Ladybug gave a weak smile. "She sounds nice." She offered.

"Marinette is." He affirmed a slightly dreamy smile on his face.

Ladybug froze. "Marinette...?"

Chat sighed. "Yeah, I think you might know her actually. She helped with the Evillustrator remember?"

Ladybug dumbly nodded. "Yeah. She's cool. You should confess to her." She looked at him intensely.

Chat chuckled. "Don't feel like you need to support me My Lady. Even you have to feel bad after... you know." He gestured between them. "How about we take a break for tonight. We're partners no matter what right?" Chat smiled at her and held out his fist.

Ladybug nodded. "Partners." She agreed and tapped her fist with his.

* * *

Marinette flopped onto her chaise.

Tikki floated behind her with a frown. "Did your confession not go well?" She asked softly.

Marinette sighed and sat up. "You could say that."

Tikki gently rubbed her cheek. "You'll find someone else Marinette. You're a wonderful girl and he-"

"Likes me." Marinette cut her off.

Tikki blinked in confusion. "Then why are you upset?" She hovered uncertainly.

Marinette let out a huge sigh. "He doesn't like me. He likes _me_."

Tikki stared at the girl like she had gone crazy. "Marinette, are you alright?"

Marinette pouted. "Tikki. He likes _Marinette_. Not Ladybug."

Realization flashed across Tikki's face. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right." Marinette frowned and crossed her arms. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tikki smiled confidently at her. "You just have to confess as Marinette!"

Marinette blinked. "It couldn't be that simple." She frowned. "Could it?"

Tikki giggled.

* * *

So here she was waiting for him in her room a couple nights later. She knew he always showed up for their Friday night gaming sessions and he would probably arrive in the next couple of minutes.

She slapped her cheeks with both hands. "You can do this Marinette." She said to her reflection. Somehow confessing as Marinette was much harder than confessing as Ladybug.

She heard the thump up above her a moment later and for once felt herself jumping at the sound of it. "Calm down." She muttered.

Taking a deep breath she turned around to see him already dropping into the middle of her room after having performed a front flip off her bed.

She stared at him and then shook her head. Not the time for chiding him for showing off.

She cleared her throat. "Hey Chat." She gave him her most welcoming smile.

"Hey Princess. Miss me?" He held out his arms to the side.

"Of course." She chuckled.

Chat flushed. "Well, then..." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

This seemed to be good time as any so she took a deep breath. "Chat. I want to be your girlfriend." Phew. There was no way he could misinterpret that.

"Sorry Marinette." He looked regretful. "I can't" He shook his head.

"What." She said blankly.

She had thought that he liked her. Was she wrong? Was it a different Marinette? No that couldn’t be he had mentioned the Evillustrator. Was he just lying to let Ladybug down easier?

She shook her head of her thoughts and glared at him. "Why?"

He blinked at her sudden hostility. "I, I just can't Marinette."

"No." She shook her head at him.

He frowned. "No?"

"You are going to tell me why. You owe me that." She said sternly.

"I don't owe..." He sighed. "Fine, I guess I do owe you a bit." He ran a hand through his in frustration.

Marinette frowned and crossed her arms as she waited.

"Look Marinette. I'm a superhero." He gestured to himself. "It's bad enough that I hang out with you as it is. I couldn't stand putting you in even more danger."

Marinette shook her head. "I can handle a little danger."

Chat frowned at her. "I know you can." He acknowledged. "I also can't let you know me well enough to guess my identity. I have enough trouble stopping you from finding out as it is."

"Wait." Marinette rubbed her the bridge of her nose. "Are you saying you like me, but we just can't be together due to you wanting me to be safe?" She looked at him with hope shining in her eyes.

Chat looked at her intensely. "Of course I like you Marinette. You're one of the bravest, kindest, best people I have ever met and I would love to go out with you. But it will put you in-"

"You like me!" She giggled all her anger forgotten. "You just want to keep my safe and you like me!" She wiggled excitedly.

Chat flushed slightly. "Well, yeah but we can't-"

She waved his words away. "I'll just figure your identity out and then we can date as civilians."

Chat gaped at her. "No way that's even more dangerous! Also I trust you not to do that."

Marinette pouted. "I want to know though!"

"No means no Marinette." He lectured.

"I'll just convince you to tell me then." She nodded to herself.

Chat groaned. "Don't. Please."

"You can't stop me Chat. I will convince you then we'll go on dates and-" She cut herself off when she realized where her words we leading.

Chat flushed at her. "And what?"

Marinette flushed as well. "Um. Nothing? Just dates?" She chuckled nervously.

He shook his head. "You not going to convince me Marinette."

"We'll see." She hummed.

Chat shook his head and smiled. "Unfortunately, this determination of yours is one of the reasons I fell in love with you." He muttered.

Marinette stared at him with her cheeks red. Chat blinked. "Did I say that out loud?"

She nodded a look of joy overtaking her face. He was surprised when she tackled him into a hug. "I love you too!" She squealed into his chest.

His ensuing sigh was halfway between resignation and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Marinette. What an emotional rollercoaster.
> 
> I really like writing things that go against peoples expectations. So tell me the truth, when did you realize Marinette was going to get rejected twice?
> 
> P.S. The first part with Ladybug being rejected by Chat hurt me to write


	19. Chaise and Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is too tired to be in the story. He still is in it though.

MariChat May 19th: Identity Reveal

 

* * *

Chat Noir landed softly, his body drooping with exhaustion. He made it just far enough to detransform and lie down before he fell asleep.

His day had been much busier than usual. He spent several hours that morning attending a miserable photoshoot. He then had to go to school and deal with an assignment he had forgotten was due. Not to mention the teacher that had chewed him out about it. He thought that he would have time to rest after school, but then there was an akuma attack that ended up lasting late into the night. He was lucky that Nathalie thought he had passed out in his room. If she hadn't he would have a lot of explaining to do.

So maybe Chat could be forgiven, when, instead of ending up in his room to sleep, he found himself on Marinette's chaise. After all, her room felt more like home than his.

Everything would have been fine if Chat had woken before Marinette.

However, instead of escaping before she saw him, Marinette spotted the boy on her chaise the moment she climbed down from her alcove.

Marinette let out a loud eep when she spotted him. She jumped to hide behind her desk chair.

"Tikki!" She whispered loudly. "What is Adrien Agreste doing on my chaise?"

Tikki yawned wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her little paws. "Are you sure you're not just seeing-" Tikki opened her eyes. "Oh. Marinette, why is Adrien sleeping on your chaise?"

Marinette made a sound of frustration as she peeked at Adrien from behind her chair.

Tikki floated over to Adrien and eeped as well. "What is Plagg doing here?"

"Plagg? Isn't that Chat's Kwami? What's he doing with Adrien? Also why is Adrien on my chaise?!" Marinette really wanted an answer to that last one.

"I think..." Tikki hesitated. "Adrien might be Chat Noir."

Marinette looked at her Kwami strangely. "Tikki, Adrien can't be Chat."

Tikki looked back and forth from Adrien, who had Plagg curled up to his neck, and Marinette. "Right." Tikki mumbled. "I don't think there's another explanation though."

Marinette slowly came out of hiding. "But that doesn't make any sense, Tikki." She frowned. "That would mean Chat was always Adrien and I'm pretty sure I would have figured that out by now." She nodded at her own reasoning.

"Marinette, Plagg is sitting on him." Tikki hadn't had a chosen this stubborn in millennia.

"But, but..." Marinette floundered.

"He has a silver ring on the same finger Chat has his." Tikki pulled that finger up from where it was resting on the floor. Chat really sprawled out when he slept.

Marinette looked lost. "He, but Adrien, and Chat, and Adrien..." Tikki looked at her chosen with concern. "Chat Noir is Adrien." She muttered. "Adrien..." She breathed in deeply. "...is Chat Noir."

Tikki sighed. "Finally." She said under her breath.

Marinette quietly walked forward. She took hold of the side rail on the chaise and then looked down at Adrien and Plagg sleeping.

"They look so cute sleeping together." She whispered.

Tikki shook her small head. "Plagg is _only_ cute when he's sleeping." She frowned and then added. "He's an annoying glutton most of the time."

Marinette looked at her curiously. She had never heard Tikki talk badly about anyone that wasn't Hawkmoth.

"Do you two not get along?" She asked her voice still soft.

"No." Tikki sighed. "We get along fine."

Marinette blinked and opened her mouth to respond.

"What are you going to do about Adrien?" Tikki changed the subject before she could respond. She floated over and sat on the back of Adrien’s head, Plagg's tail almost touching her.

"I don't know." Marinette frowned. "Why is he even here?"

The sound of Plagg yawning made both of them look down at him.

"He was so sleepy yesterday he just wandered over to his favorite place." Plagg explained sleepily before stretching like the cat he was.

Adrien shifted uncomfortably as Plagg pushed against his neck while stretching. Marinette held her breath as she waited for him to wake. Adrien stopped shifting as soon as Plagg stopped stretching leading Marinette to let out the breath she was holding.

"You shouldn't worry too much." Plagg yawned again. "He'll be out like a light for a couple more hours. It is Sunday right?" Marinette nodded. "Good. His internal clock won't wake him since it's a week-end."

Tikki frowned down at Plagg. "Since when are you this helpful?"

Plagg ignored her question.

Marinette sighed. She could already tell this was going to be a very long day. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Did you say this was Adrien's favorite place?" She asked Plagg quietly.

Plagg looked up at her with big eyes and frowned. "Obviously. Why do you think he spends so much time here?"

Marinette looked put-out. "I just thought he was bored."

Plagg stared at her. "You two are made for each other." He shook his head in exasperation.

Marinette flushed a bit at that. "Why does he like it here?" She muttered to herself.

Plagg still answered. "You're here. Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"Wuh?"

Tikki took pity on her. "He likes you Marinette." She couldn't help but giggle.

The girl frowned. "Are you sure?"

" _Yes!_ " Both the Kwami's responded at the same time.

Marinette flushed and hid behind the chaise. The Kwami's sighed at her actions.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, I just..." She stood with a look of determination. "I'm going to tell Adrien everything. That I'm Ladybug. How I feel. Everything." She faltered. "As soon as he wakes up."

Tikki giggled and Plagg snickered.

Marinette blushed as she moved over the edge of the chaise and sat down. With a smile on her face she let one of her hands rest on Adrien's leg. She would have to wait for him to wake up, but she wasn't worried. Adrien was her partner and they would get through this as easily as they dealt with everything else.

She frowned suddenly. She would also have to have a talk with him about his sleeping habits. There was no way being this tired should be normal.

As she heard him wake up she resolved once more to talk to him about it. Her eyes drifted to his ring and she frowned. That would, of course, have to wait until they talked about everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Marinette will probably freak out way more once Adrien wakes up. And better yet he'd be super confused. So they'll both just stammer as their Kwami's watch in exasperation.
> 
> Do tell me what you though about this technically one-sided reveal.
> 
> P.S. Adrien's lucky I head-canon him not snoring.


	20. Catoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat enjoys some fine dining with his father (not shown). He then sleeps it off at Marinette’s (shown).

MariChat May 20th: Night on the Town

 

* * *

Marinette sighed and put down her homework when she heard a thump above her. She climbed up the stairs to her loft.

"Chat, why are you on my bed?" She frowned, eyeing the boy that was lying face down on her bed.

He groaned and when he spoke his words were muffled by her comforter.

She sighed. "Whatever the reason, I'm trying to do my homework so try not to be a bother." With that she descended back to her desk where she continued with her homework.

She tried her best to ignore the occasional groan from the boy above her.

Chat whined. Loudly.

Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Guess I'm dealing with Chat now, instead of homework." She muttered.

She climbed the stairs to her loft again and sat down on the side of her bed. She glared at the unmoving cat. "So?" She prompted.

Chat raised his face up from the bed. "Dad made me go to a party." With that he allowed his face to hit the bed again.

Marinette frowned in confusion her brow furling. "What's wrong with going to a party?"

Chat whined.

Marinette sighed. "Can't you just flip over Chat?" She and then muttered. "So we can finish this talk and I can get back to my homework."

Chat groaned, but did as she asked.

Marinette's nose scrunched up. "What's that smell?" She asked.

Chat pouted at her. "I-I tolds you. Dad made me go to a party!"

The girl slowly brought her hands to cover her eyes. "How much?"

"How? What?"

Marinette sighed again. "How much did you drink, Chat?" She looked at him intently.

Suddenly, Chat burst into giggles. "Lots."

Marinette shook her head. "Why don't you sleep it off?" She said, reaching out a hand to run it through his hair.

Chat purred and then giggled. "I'm a cat!" He leaned towards her. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered and then bopped her on the nose. "It's a secret."

Marinette rubbed her nose. "Just get some sleep." She said.

His nose scrunched up. "Can't"

She sighed. "Why not?"

"Too bright." He said, pointing to her light.

She frowned. "I guess I can-"

"Marinette! Who are you talking to up there?" Sabine asked.

Marinette turned to stare at her. "No one?" She squeaked out.

Sabine frowned. "It looks like Chat Noir."

Marinette hung her head. "Yeah, it is." She glanced at the giggling cat. "Mostly anyways."

Sabine looked at Chat's giggling with confusion. "Is there something... wrong with Chat?"

"Not exactly." Marinette ran her hand through his hair to stop him from giggling. "He's just a little tipsy is all."

Sabine frowned. "He looks like he's drunk as a skunk."

Chat laughed. "No, I'm a cat silly." His laughing faded into giggles.

Mother and daughter both looked at him with affectionate confusion. Catching each other’s look the both couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"So you can't get your homework done since Chat's making a ruckus?" Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. "I tried to get him to sleep, but he wasn't having it."

Sabine tapped a finger on her chin before grinning. "How about we just bring some blankets downstairs and let him sleep it off on the family couch?"

Marinette smiled for a moment and then faltered. "How are we going to get him down there?" She looked down to the giggling Chat to find him wrestling with her giant cat plushy.

"He's cute." Sabine chuckled at Chat's antics. "You'll just have to find a way, Marinette." With that said Sabine left to go get blankets.

"Diplomacy first." Marinette muttered to herself. She put on her best fan voice. "Hey Chat! Why don't we head downstairs for some treats? Nothing but the best for a superhero." She fluttered her eyes at him.

Chat stared at her face for a moment before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her into a bear hug. "You're so cute!" He gushed. "I wish I could tell everyone how cute you are!"

Marinette glared into his chest her lips turned up into a pout.

Chat looked down at her. "Oh! You're even cuter when you're angry!" He squeezed her.

Marinette struggled to push him away. "Chat. Can't. Breath!" He let go. Marinette fell backwards onto the floor. She muttered mean things about Chat as she rubbed her sore butt.

Chat grinned at her as his tail moved back and forth behind him.

"Oh no, I know that look." Marinette said as she grimaced. Thinking quickly she slid down her ladder and headed as quickly as she could to the exit to her room. Chat landed right behind her on all fours. She barely managed to dart down the stairs before Chat reached her.

She panted as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. For some reason she didn't expect Chat to actually continue bounding down the stairs, but he did.

"Marinette? Why are you and Chat on the floor?" Sabine asked.

Marinette groaned from underneath Chat.

"Stop horsing around, Marinette, and let him sleep." Sabine chided softly.

Marinette sighed for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Marinette grinned in victory. "Done!" She exclaimed.

Tikki clapped her paws together. "Good job, Marinette!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiled at her little friend. "I thought I would never get my homework done."

"Chat was a lot of trouble today wasn't he?" Tikki quirked her head to the side.

Marinette nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, but I'm glad he came to me."

Tikki smiled, but looked confused. "Why?" She asked.

Marinette chewed thoughtfully on her lip for a moment before answering. "I trust myself as his partner, but I've never been so sure of his family. Especially now that they let him get like-" She gestured to her bed. "-that!"

The Kwami giggled. "I'm glad you care so much about your partner, Marinette."

Marinette ducked her head. "Well yeah, he's... Chat you know?"

They shared a smile.

"I should check on Chat before I go to bed." Marinette said.

"Alright, I'll see you in a minute." Tikki patted her cheek and headed up to her loft.

Marinette tiptoed down the stairs and peaked at Chat over the railing.

He was lying on his back with one of his arms on the floor and the other up the side of the couch. He was also snoring quietly.

"Now who's too cute?" She smirked and took out her phone to snap a couple pics.

With that she started back to her room. She stopped near the top of the stairs to shoot one last sweet smile at him. "Sweet dreams, Chaton."

They both slept soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're both too cute for words.
> 
> Tell me what you thought your favorite part was. Mine was Marinette being Chat's plushy.
> 
> P.S. Sabine is really useful as a plot device.


	21. Fashionista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat finds Marinette holding a girl hostage.

MariChat May 21st: Akumatized Marinette

 

* * *

 

"Marinette, what are you doing?"

Marinette blinked at him. "It's Fashionista now, actually."

Chat sighed. "Okay then, Fashionista." He shook his head at the name. "What are you doing?"

Marinette looked at the spools of the thread in her hands and then to the girl she had tied up with them. "Taking a hostage." She said nonchalantly.

"Right." Chat raised a brow. "Are you expecting me to just give up or...?"

Marinette pouted. "You're supposed to save her."

"But..." Chat look between Marinette and her hostage. "What if I don't want to?" He smirked.

Marinette made a frustrated noise. "Come on kitty, do me a favor? Just this once."

He grinned. "Sure, but you owe me."

She nodded and was surprised by him moving quickly toward her. She moved to throw the threads over him, but he was too quick picking her up and throwing her onto the chaise. Manon cheered as he freed her from her bounds.

"How was that, Princess?" He asked with a smirk.

Marinette press the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh no! I have been defeated by the brave Chat Noir!" She said dramatically and then added. "Pretty good. Thanks Chat."

Manon giggled and Chat joined her by chuckling. "You're pretty good yourself." He said.

Marinette got up from the chaise. "Hey Manon, why don't you go downstairs? I think my mom was making snacks."

Immediately the girl detached herself from Chat's leg and darted down the stairs. Chat shook his head in amusement at the little girl and Marinette let out an exhausted sigh.

"So, Fashionista huh?" He jeered.

Marinette looked at him dryly. "It was the first thing I could think of _Chat Noir_ "

Chat pouted. "Hey now. Chat is a purrfect superhero name." He pout morphed into a smirk. "That garbage bag suits you."

Marinette groaned and tore off the pink garbage back she was using as her supervillain outfit. "I forgot I was wearing that." She pouted, embarrassed.

"I swear that outfit reminded me of something." He chuckled and missed the way Marinette paled. "Must have been some show or something."

"Yeah!" She squeaked. "Some show... or something!"

He frowned at her weird behavior. "Well anyway, I just came here to ask if you wanted this." He held out a ticket towards her. "Wasn't really expecting you to get akumatized though." He chuckled as she reached out to grab the ticket.

She gasped. "Is this...?"

He nodded. "Yep, VIP ticket to the next big Gabriel men’s fashion show." He gestured to her designs. "Thought you might want to go." He smirked.

He was surprised when Marinette tackled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Chat." She murmured into his chest.

He shook his head and then smiled. "Your welcome, Princess." He hugged her back.

They stood like that for a moment longer before separating. They both blushed and rubbed at the back of their necks.

"I-I should get back to babysitting Manon!"

"Right. I have stuff to do so..."

They both looked at each other nervously. "Gotta go!" They both said at the same time.

Chat left through her balcony hatch.

Before he jumped off her balcony he stopped to look at the hatch to her room. "Really Marinette, I should be the one thanking you." With that said he jumped.

Back in her room Marinette sighed and held the ticket to her chest. "He's so great." She smiled dreamily.

Tikki shook her head from where she was hiding. "Great. Now she has two crushes." She sighed. Why did her chosen have to be such a romantic? Tikki watched as the smiling girl headed downstairs and sighed. At least she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a head-canon that Marinette is one kind action away from falling for Chat.
> 
> I liked this twist did you?
> 
> P.S. It seems like a lot of people had problem with this day. I did too. It's hard to write an akumatization story in such few words. Best bet is too just do something silly like this.


	22. Rooftop Chatter (By Other Means)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I say screw dialogue, again. Featuring thirsty Adrien, A rooftop, my own lack of shame, and kissing.

MariChat May 22nd: Rooftop Kisses

Sequel to MariChat May 13th: SIN

 

* * *

Adrien spent most of the next day in a daze.

Every time he caught a glimpse of Marinette he could feel himself _want_. Want to hold her again. Kiss her again. Be with her again.

He was sure that by now her best friend had noticed his longing looks toward the girl. Marinette, however, had been too busy daydreaming to notice them. She had blushed heavily when Alya had called her out on it. He had little doubt about what she was lost thinking about. The thought of what she must be thinking about set off his own round of blushing.

It got really bad in their last class of the day as Adrien got to sit to the side of her and could clearly see her face and lips. Really, it was no wonder surprise when he found himself fantasying about moving his own lips against hers. He thought about how nice it would be to hold her as he dominated her tongue with his own. He thought about it being him this time to be the one to push her against a desk, or a wall.

The fantasy was derailed when the girl he was fantasizing about bit her lip. He stared at her. The blush on her face and the far away look in her eyes made Adrien burn with want. Unfortunately, there was little he could do about his wants while in school. Especially since he was Adrien at the moment, not Chat Noir.

So instead he had to watch as the girl licked her lips in a slow manner. He was pretty sure she was fantasying about him. The idea of it made Adrien squirm in his chair.

He blinked, regaining control of himself, when he noticed everyone putting away their things. The class had ended and he hadn’t heard a word of what was being taught. He turned to watch as Marinette left and went to quickly grab his own things. He headed out of the door after her. He only realized that Marinette probably wouldn't be wanting to kiss _Adrien_ when he saw the Gorilla waiting for him.

He frowned and instead of trying to sneak past him as Adrien he ducked behind the nearest bush. He transformed into Chat Noir despite loud protests from Plagg.

He ascended to the rooftops using his baton and searched the streets for his princess. His eyes lit up upon spotting her on the street that led to her parent’s bakery. He quickly dived down towards her. Marinette yelped in surprise when he landed in front of her. Chat grinned at her and offered her an arm. She blinked and stared at him for a second before flushing and grabbing onto his arm.

Chat gripped her tightly as he used his baton to bring them to the closest rooftop. Once they were on the roof he put away his baton. He blinked when he noticed Marinette staring up at him. He blinked again and flushed when he realized she was staring at his lips.

He smirked down at her. He was planning to at least talk to her before they got up to anything, but with the way she was looking at him it was making speaking difficult. Still, they needed to talk so he tried to shake off her look.

Considering what happened the first time he shouldn’t have been surprised when she interrupted his attempt to talk with a kiss.

Part of him was hoping that this was becoming a habit.

Much like the last time she kissed him he stopped trying to talk so that he could kiss her back. He only wished, as he placed his hands on the small of her back, that he could feel what he was touching.

That thought was quickly washed away when she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He allowed his hands to run up and down her back as he rubbed his tongue along hers. He could feel her arms gripping him tightly, her nails trying and failing to scratch his back through his suit.

Parting their lips the still flushed Chat grinned at the blush and glazed eyes Marinette sported. He couldn't help himself from moving to her right cheek and licking it from top to bottom. Pulling back he was expecting her to be glaring at him, but instead she had gone completely red.

He was about to tease her about it when she slid her arms to his front and grabbed him by his suit. She pulled him down making Chat blink at her in confusion. His confusion was replaced by a blush when the cute girl started licking his neck. He made a small mewling noise and moved one of his hands to the back of her head where it quickly threaded through her hair.

He groaned at the feeling of her tongue continuing to lick at his neck before yelping slightly when she nipped his neck lightly. She consoled him by placing gentle kisses on the new hickey before giving his neck one last long lick. She then pulled back with a small smirk on her still very flushed face. Her hooded eyes made her even more attractive to Chat.

He couldn't help but reconnect their lips by pulling her head towards him. Her arms fell off his chest to grip at his suit near his abs. This time Chat was able to push his own tongue into her mouth and he then used the opportunity to wrestle her tongue into submission.

When they parted again it was due to Marinette's name being shouted.

They both looked down to the street where they could see Sabine calling for Marinette. Right. He had kind of kidnapped her.

He glanced down to her flushed face and mussed up clothes. Hopefully Marinette wouldn’t be in too much trouble. She tugged on his arm. He blinked in surprise when she pulled him in for a chaste kiss. She pulled back and gestured to his baton.

He took his baton out and quickly set her down on the street before kissing her on the brow and leaving. He would cause more problems than he could fix if he stuck around. He would have to wait to talk with her later. Hopefully, she wanted this to continue as much as he did. That last kiss gave him hope that all this kissing meant as much to her as it did him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm going to go hide in a trashcan with Plagg.
> 
> Curious question. Is this better or worse than the previous installment? Why?
> 
> P.S. I'm planning a third part. Fingers crossed on whether I'm going to let them actually talk.


	23. Catversation (By Various Means)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat define their relationship using actual words. Shocker I know.

MariChat May 23rd: SIN II

Sequel to MariChat May 22nd: Rooftop Kisses

 

* * *

Marinette paced back and forth.

Marinette was in her room after having to explain her sudden disappearance to her mother. It was hard to since she obviously hadn’t wanted to mention that she was making out with a freaking superhero. So she made an excuse about wanting to get some clothing scraps and forgetting to text her and surprisingly her mother seemed to buy it.

The only problem left was that she still hadn't talked to Chat. She just couldn't handle it. Especially after spending all morning thinking about how they had kissed the night before. When Chat had shown up out of the blue and offered looked at her like _that_ , well, she just couldn't help herself.

Though being unable to help herself apparently wasn't enough of an excuse for her little Kwami friend. Tikki had taken to periodically rolling her eyes at her gushing about the kisses and chiding her for not talking to Chat. Marinette didn't really feel like that was fair. She was definitely going to talk to him. _Eventually_.

She groaned and threw herself onto her chaise.

If only the silly kitty hadn't taken her heart in the first place. It was becoming apparent, even to her, that she wasn't going to get it back. Her heart beat harder and faster whenever he was around and she constantly wanted to be closer to him. It was almost like she had fallen... in love...

Marinette shot up from her chaise and whimpered. "Oh no, I'm in love with Chat." She realized.

Tikki rolled her big eyes from Marinette's desk. "Really? You just figured this out _now_?"

Marinette pouted her cheeks flushed. "How was I supposed to know?"

Tikki shook her little head. "You've made out with him twice in two days." She pointed out.

Marinette remained stubborn with a pout on her lips.

Tikki floated over to her and grabbed both her cheeks. "You even started it both times!" She said mushing the girl’s cheeks together before finally letting go with a harrumph.

"Ow." Marinette muttered as she rubbed her cheeks. "Fine. I should've figured it out sooner. Happy?"

"That isn't even the point Marinette." Tikki smiled gently at her. "You need to _talk_ to Chat about this-" She gestured to Marinette with a paw. "—thing, that's going on between the two of you."

Marinette looked down. "Okay Tikki, I'll talk to him." She looked back up at her Kwami with a confidant smile, only for her to have disappeared. "Tikki-?"

Chat rolled off her bed and dropped onto her floor with a quiet thud.

Smile forgotten Marinette gingerly made her way to the cat and prodded him in the side.

He turned his head towards her. "Stop that." He said with a pout.

She giggled and poked him again. He growled at her and when she didn't stop he flipped over, grabbed her arm, and pulled her on top of him. He let his hands rest on the curve of her back.

Marinette was so happy she couldn’t wait any longer. She smiled widely at him. "Iloveyou!" She squeaked out.

The shock on his face made her smile dim slightly. "You what?" He managed to gasp out.

She stared him straight in the eye and smiled nervously. "I lo-um. I loooo-er." She groaned quietly and let her head drop onto his chest.

Chat swallowed. "Are you trying to say, that you love me?" He lifted her chin so he could see her face.

Marinette answered by pressing her lips gently to his. He allowed it for a moment before she pulled back. "That's a yes I take it?" He asked.

Marinette nodded, a flush on her cheeks.

Chat chuckled deep in his chest. "I love you too, Princess." He purred.

Since she was laying across his chest Marinette could feel the chuckle and the purr. She hummed happily in response to his words and smiled so wide it hurt.

Chat grinned back. "So, does this mean you're _my_ princess now?"

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his chin. "Only if you're my prince." She murmured.

"And here I thought I was your knight." He teased.

Marinette smirked and flicked his bell. "You're a little higher ranked than that now."

He purred and flipped them over so that he was above her on his elbows. "Would you say I'm on top of you?" He wiggled is eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and laughed before putting her hands on his cheeks and tugging him down to her lips.

Chat slowly relaxed into the kiss as his eyes slid shut.

Marinette's arms fell to the ground and she smiled into the kiss when she heard him purr.

They broke apart a second later and stared into one another eyes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"This feels familiar." Marinette chuckled.

Chat looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Marinette suddenly paled. "Uh, nothing! We're just kissing again is all!" She said nervously.

"Why don't we familiarize ourselves further then?" He pressed his lips against her neck and she could feel her breath hitch.

"S-sure." She moaned. The feeling of his soft lips on her neck was making her head spin.

She couldn’t stop the embarrassing sounds coming from her lips at the heavenly feeling of his gentle kisses and licks. When he copied her bite from yesterday she let out a small mewling sound that made Chat grin against her neck.

To wipe the grin off his face she gently pulled his head back by his hair and forced her tongue into his mouth.

From where she was under him she could _feel_ his purr get louder. As his tongue weaved against her own she buried her hands deeper into his fluffy hair.

Chat pulled back a bit and Marinette's tongue chased him. This let Chat grasp her tongue and, using his mouth, sucked gently on it. She couldn't help but moan at the strange feeling. He stopped after a moment and pulled back. A thin string of saliva still connected them.

"So that's where you disappeared to yesterday."

Marinette and Chat jumped away from each other at Sabine's sudden entrance. Once they were both away from each other Marinette tried to desperately wipe away the saliva on her chin while Chat spoke.

"This isn't what is looks like!" Marinette gave him a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' he looked back at her sheepishly.

Sabine smiled and shook her head. "I think you two were kissing. Am I wrong?" She asked coyly.

Marinette sighed, defeated. "Yes Maman, we were kissing."

Sabine hummed in consideration and used her hand to cover an amused smile. "I'm assuming you weren't getting scraps to design with then?"

Marinette grabbed at her arm guiltily. "Yes. I mean no I wasn't." She looked away from her mother. "I was kissing Chat then too." She blushed.

Sabine giggled excitedly. Marinette looked at her with dread.

"I see how it is." Sabine murmured. "Marinette, would your boyfriend mind staying for dinner?" Her eyes gleamed.

Marinette paled. "Of course madam. I would be honored." Chat said, ignoring Marinette shaking her head rapidly at him. When He finished speaking she groaned in defeat.

"Sounds great!" Sabine said cheerfully. "I'll call you two downstairs when it's ready." She smiled and then added with a wink as she left. "Have fun!"

Marinette turned red. "Maman!" Her mother giggled as she shut the hatch.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Chat finally broke the silence. "Boyfriend huh?" He looked at her intensely.

Marinette shifted on her feet nervously. "Yeah, I mean... if that's fine with you?" She asked, their eyes meeting.

"I'd like that." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this isn't significantly better than the last one then I'll eat... something. I don't have a hat so I'll have to get back to you guys on that.
> 
> This is kind of the end of me experimenting with no dialogue. It's hard to keep it interesting when you can't have your main characters speak. Anyway, I wrapped this up pretty nicely if I do say so myself. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about it. I'm waiting. ;3
> 
> P.S. Thanks for all the feedback. I'm pretty new to writing (since March really.) so I really appreciate all the comments.


	24. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat gets Marinette something. She tries to return the favor

MariChat May 24th: 'I owe you one...'

* * *

 

"You don't owe me anything Marinette."

Marinette gaped at him. "You gave me, what appears to be, several hundred euro's worth of fabric." She glared at him. "Don't tell me you don't owe me."

Chat shook his head. "It was a gift Marinette."

"Exactly!" She scowled. "I've never gotten you anything."

"If I say it's fine to give me something will you calm down?" He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Yes!" She crossed her arms.

"Fine then." He muttered.

* * *

"Voila!" Marinette cheered handing Chat his gift.

Chat sighed and then smiled. "You really didn't have... to?" He blinked at the cat-themed beanie.

"I wanted too!" She beamed at him. "So what do you think?" She looked at him expectantly.

He smiled politely and handed it back to her. Her expression dropped. "It's good." He reassured her. "But I can't wear it. Secret identity and all." He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry you wasted your time."

Marinette frowned at the beanie. "No." She said.

One of Chat's cat ears twitched. "No?"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to try again. This time it will be something you like." She said with determination.

Chat shook his head at her. "That's not really necessary. I liked this one after all. I just can't wear it."

"If you can't wear it, you can't like it, Chat." She argued.

Chat sighed.

* * *

 

"I had to really find some creativity for this one Chat!" She grinned him with her hand behind her back.

"Right." He sighed fondly. "What did you do this time?"

She thrust her hands out and Chat gingerly picked the strange looking object out of her hands.

"It's Native American dream catcher!" She said excitedly. "I studied references off the internet." She looked at him proudly. "You mentioned you have nightmares sometimes right? This is supposed to help with those."

Chat flipped it over in his hands in curiosity. "So it will catch my dreams?"

Marinette nodded, a proud smile making her look cuter than usual.

He brought it up to his face for a closer look and felt his nose violently twitch. Oh no. "There are 'sneeze' feathers on 'sniffle' this!"

Marinette deflated. "Is that bad...?"

Chat sneezed and tossed the dream catcher on her chaise. "I'm allergic to feathers!" He said before he continued his sneezing fit.

Marinette gingerly patted him on the back and left.

Chat continued to sneeze and belatedly wondered if these gifts were Marinette's ideas of pranks.

Marinette walked back up to him with a box of tissues and quietly handed them over.

"Sorry." She murmured as she looked down at the floor.

He shook his head back and forth. "It not your-" He sneezed. "-fault." He finished lamely.

Marinette sighed and curled up in her desk chair. "I just wanted to get you something nice." She glanced at him through the fringe of her hair. "You know, since you’re always being so nice and visiting me all the time." She looked back down at the floor. "And then you gave me that gift..."

Chat Noir sighed. "I'm sure you'll figure out something, Marinette." The girl looked back up at him in surprise. "You're amazing after all." He said wryly.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up. "Y-yeah. I'll figure something out!" She smiled hesitantly.

Chat smiled back. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

 

Marinette paced back and forth as Chat sat on her chaise and watched.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked in concern.

Marinette jumped. "Yep!" She smiled tightly.

"Is this about you getting me something again?" He asked with a little bit of trepidation.

Marinette pouted. "Yes, but I wasn't sure how to broach this." He gestured for her to continue. "Right, so... do you want baking lessons?" She asked in a rush.

"Sure," He shrugged. "Sounds like fun."

She blinked and stared at him. "Are you sure?" He nodded.

She scrutinized him carefully. "Really?"

"Marinette, I would love to learn to bake from you." He said with a crooked smile.

A huge grin pulled at her face. "Yay!" She cheered.

* * *

 

"Well, that could have gone better."

Marinette stared despondently at the mess her kitchen was in. Chat stood by her side, covered in flour. The whole kitchen was covered in it as well. The counters had dough strewn across them and the couple of cookies they had managed to get in the oven had come out black, curtesy of Chat setting the temperature too high.

Marinette dropped to her knees and sniffled a bit. "Can't even bake right." She murmured through her hands.

Chat looked at her in surprise. "Come on now, Marinette." He tried to sooth her. "It was fun, even if I really suck at it."

"Really?" She looked up at him with wide shining blue eyes.

"Really." He grinned and held out an arm to help her up. "Now let's get his cleaned. Otherwise your parents won't want us doing this again." He winked.

"Again?" She squeaked.

"Of course, I can't even bake cookies, yet. I'm going to need a lot of practice." He smiled gently at her. "You do owe me after all." He added with another wink.

She smiled back. "Of course." She said breathlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, writing this was really refreshing.
> 
> Did anyone notice the easter egg I put in the last chapter? Hint: It was a reference to most peoples favorite LadyNoir episode.
> 
> P.S. Sad!Marinette is really a guilty pleasure of mine. ＼(^o^)／


	25. Green meets Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries and fails to protect her identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the ooc-ness of this chapter

MariChat May 25th: Akumatized Chat

* * *

"Why are you dating him?" Chat asked, his voice sounding distinctly bitter.

Marinette blinked at the boy in confusion. He showed up without any fanfare and then demanded to know why she was going on a date. How did he even know about it?

"Is there any reason you need to know?" She asked flatly.

His expression flickered into something angry for a moment before fading back to something more neutral. "Just tell me." His own voice flat.

She frowned. "No. It's not your business who I date." With that said she went back to drawing out her designs.

Chat lips thinned into a line. "Dating him for the pretty face, eh?" He asked dryly

She tensed up and spun around to face him again. "Shut up." She growled.

His eyes flashed. Seems like he hit a nerve. "I didn't really take you for that kind of girl."

Marinette grit her teeth. "I always took you for a good for nothing mangy cat." She retorted.

Chat frowned. "Is that what you really think of me...?" He looked almost hurt.

"Yes." She snapped and once again tried to return to her work, though instead she ended up glaring at it.

Chat's eyes darkened further. "Very well then." He shook his head and left.

Marinette grimaced and looked to where he had been standing. "Good job Marinette." She muttered self-depreciatingly.

* * *

The window to Chat's bathroom cracked when he slammed it shut. He became Adrien as he walked into his room. Plagg almost immediately started wedeling him for cheese. To silence him Adrien tore his ring off and tossed it to the floor. It hit the ground with a clatter of ringing noises as it rolled under his bed.

He sat down at his desk and flipped on the screens. When he saw Ladybug plastered across them he screamed and smashed his hands down on his desk. His fist's throbbed with pain as he seethed.

A black butterfly floated through his window and landed on one of his fists.

"Greetings, Heartbreaker. In return-"

"Yes. I agree." Adrien hissed.

Hawkmoth chuckled. "Very well, go and get me Chat Noir and Ladybug's Miraculous! Heartbreaker!"

Black energy consumed Adrien's body and left behind a black leather suited boy with a dark red cracked heart in the middle of his chest.

The boy, Heartbreaker, clenched his fist in front of him. His fist glowed darkly. "I'll show the world how it feels to have your heart ripped apart!" He slammed his fist into the desk again. This time the desk simply broke apart.

He grinned at his power. "First things first though, Marinette, your little boy toy-" He chuckled darkly. "-is going to get a visit."

* * *

Marinette woke with a start and noticed her phone blowing up with notifications. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she grabbed it and unlocked it.

She groaned when she realized they were from the Ladyblog.

"What is it Marinette?" Tikki asked from the little nest of fabrics she used as a bed.

"An akuma." Marinette slowly sat up. "It's one in the morning and there’s a freaking akuma."

Tikki looked at her in concern. "There's never been one this late before."

Marinette shook her head. "We've been lucky so far." She stood fully and went to get dressed.

"I hope Chat realizes that there's an akuma." Tikki murmured.

"Let’s hope he gets notifications like I do." Marinette said.

Finished getting dressed, Marinette quickly transformed and headed to where the reports were saying the akuma was.

* * *

Ladybug surveyed the destruction with trepidation.

The couple of people that had apparently been around when the akuma had shown himself lie on the ground crying. If that wasn't creepy enough the ground had shards of glowing red and black crystal scattered on it.

Alya was trying to console a woman on the ground. Ladybug only realized it was the girl's mother when she got closer.

"Maman, things are going to be alright. I promise." Alya said soothingly. Her mother just shook her head and continued to cry.

"Alya, do you know what the akuma's power is? Or where it went?" Ladybug asked softly.

Alya looked up with relief. "Thank god your here." She shook her head as if to clear it. "I don't know where he went," She look apologetic. "But his powers..." Alya shuddered.

Ladybug frowned. "Are you alright? You look pale."

Alya nodded. "I'm fine. He's called Heartbreaker and can do what the name implies." She then gestured to the crystals. "Those are what remains afterwards."

Ladybug paled as she looked at the huge amount of crystal lying on the street. "Are all of those...?"

Alya swallowed and closed her eyes. "All of them." She confirmed.

Ladybug shook herself. "Okay then." She turned determined eyes on Alya. "I'm going to fix this. Try to get somewhere safe, alright?"

Alya nodded and went to prod her mother into going inside the nearest building.

Ladybug frowned, where could a guy called Heartbreaker be?

* * *

Heartbreaker grinned maliciously as he left the bakery. The tears he could still hear from behind him made him feel powerful. He had looked around for Marinette and she hadn't been there so he took the price of her missing out on her poor ignorant parents.

He smiled crookedly as he gazed forward. "So there you are, Ladybug." He tilted his head and held out his arms like he wanted a hug. "Miss me?" He jeered.

Ladybug was looking straight through him. She could hear the cry’s from where she stood. She grit tears of her own back, took a deep breath, and turned to face Heartbreaker.

"Miss you?" She shook her head in disgust. "I don't even _know_ you."

His smile thinned. "Oh but you do-" She cut him off by flinging her yoyo in an arc around him.

He chuckled as he dodged to the side. "So predictable little bug."

She growled and pulled her yoyo back. "Lucky Charm!" She yelled and threw her yoyo in the air. The charm dropped into her hands.

"Really." She stated flatly. "What in the world am I supposed to do with a bar of chocolate?!" She yelled in frustration.

Heartbreaker laughed. "Chocolate, oh that’s _rich_." He laughed harder.

She ignored him and looked around for a way to use her charm.

He smirked and waited patiently with his arms folded across his chest.

She glared at him and huffed. "I'll just do this the old fashioned way." She moved towards him and flung her yoyo forward again.

He smirked and flicked the yoyo back at her.

Ladybug rubbed her head. "You... you hit me in the head with my own yoyo." She glared at him.

"You're so easy to predict, My Lady." He smirked and blew on his fingernails.

Ladybug froze. "What did you just call me?"

"You still haven't figured it out?" He laughed cruelly. "How purrfect."

Ladybug shook her head. "There's no way..."

"That I'm Chat Noir?" He smirked. "Sorry to bust your bubble, Princess, but I'm the real deal."

"P-princess?" She stuttered out, dread filling her. "Y-you've never c-called me that-"

"Come on Marinette." He placed his head in his hand, his fingers covered his left eye, and smirked. "You're not fooling anybody." Another crooked grin.

Ladybug stared at him in terror. "Was... did I cause this?"

He glared at her. "Yes, you did." He stalked towards her. "And now you're going to feel the same thing I did when you ripped my heart to pieces."

Ladybug dodged backwards as he lunged at her. She quickly threw her yoyo out and swung onto the rooftop behind her.

Heartbreaker glared at her.

"All I did was date someone why...?"

Heartbreaker snarled. "You turned me down so you could go out with some pretty boy!"

Ladybug shook her head. "You never even asked me out!"

At her words Heartbreaker's chest seemed to glow darker. "How dare you...!" He snarled

Ladybug watched, terrified, as red streaks came from all over the city and slammed into Heartbreaker's chest. They finally came to a stop just as two streaks came from her parent’s bakery.

Ladybug gaped. "Did you just absorb all those people hearts?"

He glared at her. "Why do you care...?" He blinked and then smiled victoriously.

"Of course I care!" She frowned. "You care too, Chat."

He chuckled. "It's Heartbreaker and-" He pointed at her. "-I seemed to have distracted you long enough."

Ladybug's hand went to her earing. Her eyes widened when she realized she was too late.

A flash and Marinette stood where Ladybug had been. Tikki floated down into Marinette's waiting palms. "Sorry Tikki." She murmured to the sleeping Kwami. "It looks like I've failed."

"That you have." She looked up and startled when she realized he was already on the roof.

She needed a way to distract him. "So why did you absorb those hearts? Some sort of powerup?" she prodded.

"Something like that." He moved forward and Marinette moved back until her back hit a chimney. "I think it's time I make you suffer for making me feel this way."

Marinette squeaked when his hand gripped her throat. "How about you tell me what I did first!"

He hummed. "I already told you. You turned me down and then went out with some brat instead."

"But I didn't..." She froze at his slowly angering expression. "I don't remember that. Please tell me." She begged softly.

He considered her for a moment. "I suppose I can. I have all the power after all, but first." He grasped her ear with his other hand and pulled out her earing. He then repeated the task on her other ear. "There, no more Ladybug."

Marinette couldn't hold back her tears. She had lost.

"Oh come on. Don’t you want to know where you went wrong?" He seemed almost gentle now.

The girl nodded.

"It was probably because you made me fall for you." He chuckled at her forlorn expression. "Really though, it was because you turned me down last week like it was nothing and then had the guts to ask out some random kid instead of me."

She blinked in confusion. "How could I have asked you out if I already turned you down?"

He looked condescendingly at her. "You turned me down as _Adrien_ , Marinette, not Chat."

"Oh." She said softly.

"I thought that you had a crush on Adrien and it would have been simpler to date as ourselves. Yet you had no hesitation in dismissing me and my feelings."

"I was trying to get over you. Adrien you." She grimaced and tried to take deeper breaths as his hand had loosened a bit. "I didn't think Chat had feelings for me at all." She shook her head slightly. "If I had known..." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry Chat."

He blinked at her in surprise and the heart on his chest pulsed red. "You're sorry? Wait are you saying that if I confessed to you as Chat...?" He didn't seem to be able to continue.

She looked him in the eye. "I had, have, feelings for both sides of you." His grip on her neck loosened further. "I shouldn't have tried to get over Adrien you by dating some random guy." He let go of her. "I-" She took a deep breath. "-love you." She pulled him towards her and kissed him square on the lips.

He froze and the heart on his chest seemed to pulse rapidly before glowing brighter than ever as he started kissing her back.

Marinette's eyes widened when his akumatized state collapsed and the akuma came flying out of his chest.

Adrien's confused eyes stared back at her.

Wasting no time Marinette grabbed her earrings from Adrien and put them back on. She transformed and purified the akuma and was surprised by the Lucky Charm sitting on the ground from earlier. One Miraculous Ladybug later and she could feel the soreness leave her neck.

She turned to see Adrien sobbing quietly into his knees.

She pulled him into a hug. "Shh. I forgive you." Adrien just shook his head. "Fine." She smiled at him. "I love you, Adrien, Chat."

He looked up at her in surprise and she took the moment to reconnect their lips.

Everything else would eventually need to be dealt with, but for now Ladybug was just glad that Adrien was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can you tell I wrote this while angry? haha
> 
> Oh well. It made me feel better.
> 
> P.S. Write when you're upset to burn that angry energy off. Worked for me.


	26. Marinette's Stray Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's excuses land her in hot water. Chat does his best to help.

MariChat May 26th: The Stray

 

* * *

Marinette looked between her mother and her room in panic.

She hadn't expected the sudden inquisition at dinner. Her plan had been to eat quickly and then return to Chat. He was waiting for her in her room, probably napping, for her to finish dinner so they could play some 'games'. So it was definitely not the best time for her mother to be curious about the noises that came from her daughter’s room at night.

"Marinette, are you listening to me?" Sabine asked sternly.

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts at her mother’s words. "Y-yes, Maman!" She nodded her head quickly.

"Well? I asked you a question I would like the answer to." Her mother was giving her no quarter.

Marinette wracked her brain for an answer that wouldn't get her grounded. She knew that her mother couldn't know Chat spent time in her room as that would probably get her in the most trouble. No matter how much of a gentlecat he was. Running out of time she blurted the first thing that came into her head.

"I have a boyfriend!" Marinette shouted. Her mother’s eyes widened. "No wait, not a boyfriend, something else." She shook her head. "I have a cat!"

Tom did his best to stay out of the conversation as her mother’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Marinette could feel sweat bead on the back of her neck as she waited for the inevitable accusation.

Sabine smiled pleasantly. "You should have just told us Marinette." She reached across from where she was sitting and gently patted her on the head.

Marinette relaxed and smiled. Crisis averted for-

"So, when can I meet this adorable stray?" Sabine asked with a small twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Don't panic Marinette you klutzy-

"Never! I mean later! Sometime...?" Marinette shrunk into her seat and then planted her head onto the counter. Good going genius. She glared into the counter. Her inner voice sounded annoyingly like Chloe.

The tinkle in Sabine's eyes only got brighter. "How about tonight dear? No time like the present after all." She said knowingly.

Oh god. She sat straight up in her chair. Chat was still in her room.

"H-how about tomorrow instead...?" She managed to squeak out.

Sabine let out a short tsk. "Your father and I are very busy tomorrow. It'd best be done today." She added. Her lips were curled just a tad bit too much on one side for it to be called a smile.

Great, even her mother was making fun of her.

"Can you give me a few minutes to clean up?" She asked meekly.

"Of course dear." Sabine chuckled.

Marinette winced as she got up to go to her room. Her mother no doubt thought there was no way out of this situation for her. Honestly, she wasn't sure there was either.

* * *

Despite being in a hurry, Marinette couldn't help but stop once she entered her room and stare at Chat. He was laying smack dab in the middle of her room curled up like a cat. Somehow Tikki had also apparently decided Chat's hair was a good place for a nap as any. Her little snores were making one of Chat's black cat ears twitch cutely. 

Marinette shook her head. It seemed like both her and Tikki were making some stupid mistakes today. She glanced at the two again. In Tikki's case they were cute mistakes, still stupid, but also very cute.

She gently lifted the little Kwami off of Chat's head. Her small friend whined slightly as Marinette disturbed her sleep. She cooed down at Tikki as she carefully brought her over to the little corner bed she had made for her. She set her down and sighed. Now for Chat.

She went and stood next to him, took a deep breath, and then crouched down and started gently shaking him. "Time to wake up, Chaton." she murmured.

His eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to look at her. "Princess? You're done with dinner?"

She nodded and was surprised when one of his arms grabbed her and pulled her down against his side.

"Let's play some." He said softly into her ear.

Marinette shivered. "Sorry Chaton, I need you to leave."

He blinked slowly at her and his ears drooped. "Oh." He let her go and she stood back up. She brushed herself off and then held a hand out to help him up.

He took her hand with a frown. "Did I do something wrong?"

Marinette shook her head as she pulled him to his feet. "I did something wrong." She corrected him.

He looked at her in confusion. "What do youuu-" He yawned in a cute manner. "-mean?"

Marinette stared at him and pouted. The universe must hate her. Her winning attribute, her cuteness, was being beaten by a boy in a leather cat outfit. Maybe he could give her some tips?

"My mother noticed the noise we've been making and I made up a stupid excuse." She explained.

He blinked wide cat eyes at her. "What was the excuse?"

"I kind of, um." She stuttered. Her mother had turned on her and now Chat was going to tease her. "Told her I had a cat." She said meekly, hiding her eyes behind a hand.

She felt him gently pry her hand off her face. He looked concerned. "How are you going to convince her you have a cat?" He tilted his head to one side, his cat ears twitched, and his tailed swished concernedly behind him.

That cuteness isn't fair! She bemoaned inwardly. Outwardly, she just sighed. "I have no idea, but she can't find you here." She frowned at his hesitant look. "Don't be that way. Better I be in trouble for lying than her to find you up here."

He smiled at that and then his eyes lit up. "I think I have the purrfect idea to solve your cat problems."

Marinette tentative smile slowly grew to a wide grin as he described his plan.

* * *

"I'm coming in Marinette." Sabine announced as she entered her daughters room.

The first thing she noticed was Marinette standing in the center of the room with a wide, obviously fake, grin. Sabine took a glance around the room and let out a sigh at the lack of anything that prove her daughter to be telling the truth.

She sighed and put on a smile. "So, where is this little stray?" She made sure to exaggeratingly look around Marinette's room in search of it. Might as well give the girl a chance to come clean.

"Why don't I tell you. About him first." Marinette said robotically. "He is shy. I mean that's why he's not here. Right now." She flailed.

Her daughter was bad at lying, she observed. "Oh, please do tell me all about him." She said with a patient smile.

Marinette smile became a little less fake. "He's a black cat." She nodded, seemingly satisfied.

Sabine gestured for her to continue.

Her daughter’s eyes widened. "Um. He's um." Her eyes darted to her loft and then back to her mother rapidly before setting on the floor. "He's cute." She admitted and blushed.

Sabine blinked. What an odd reaction. "I would assume so Marinette. He is a cat after all."

Her daughter looked at her with confusion that soon transformed into realization. "Right. 'Cus we’re talking about my cat." She bonked her own head. "Sorry, kind of lost myself there." She said and smiled nervously.

Sabine looked at her daughter oddly. "What's his name? You haven't mentioned it yet."

"Chat Noir." Marinette stated confidently. Her mother got to watch her slowly dissolve into a panic as she seemed to realize what she just said.

Sabine interrupted her daughter's brewing panic. "Like the superhero?" She asked with an amused smile.

Marinette froze. "Yes." She nodded.

Sabine hummed. "What's his temperament like?"

Her daughter smiled slightly and sighed softly. "He silly a lot of the time and seems to love getting into my things." She chuckled. "He really cheers me up and whenever I need him he’s there for me." Marinette blinked and seemed to remember something. "And he's kind of shy. Which is why he's hiding. Yeah. That's why he's hiding in my loft." Marinette pointed at her loft.

Sabine felt confused. Her daughter sounded like she was lying anytime she tried to ask where the cat was, but sounded like she was telling the truth whenever she was talking about him.

Sabine frowned sternly. "I would like to see him now." Seeing the panic on her daughter's face she quickened to add. "If you don't mind sweetie."

Marinette shook her head and looked up with determination. "I'll go get him." The girl headed over to her ladder and then climbed up onto her loft.

Sabine patiently waited for her.

After a few moments Marinette crawled onto the edge of her bed so that her mother could see her. "I'm sorry Maman, he's refusing to cooperate."

Sabine sighed. "Are you sure you can't get him?"

Her daughter shook her head.

"Then I have no choice but to believe-" A loud meow cut her off making her blink in confusion at the sound.

Marinette tuned behind her and said something that Sabine couldn’t hear. She turned back to her. "He's seems to be getting distressed by me trying to force him to meet you." She looked at her mother apologetically.

The cat seemed to start meowing distressingly as though Marinette had given him his cue. That was impossible though. Since he was a cat.

"Are you sure Marinette? I would love to meet such a cute cat." She smiled.

Marinette looked pained and somehow the meow's seemed almost smug. "I'm sure Maman. I don't want to stress the little guy out."

Sabine sighed and nodded. "Very well. Make sure to keep him out of the bakery." Her daughter nodded rapidly in agreement. "And Marinette?" Her daughter gave her mother her full attention. "Sorry for thinking you were lying."

Sabine didn't notice the guilty look that followed her out of her daughter's room.

* * *

"Sorry for making you lie Marinette." Chat apologized his ears dropping and tail hanging lamely off the bed. He was sitting on the bed, curled up, next to her cat plushy.

Marinette was once again struck by how unfairly cute her crime fighting partner was. "Stop that." She told him. Guilt forgotten.

He looked at her in confusion. "Stop what?" He tilted his head like a cat.

She growled. "That." She pointed at him. When he still looked confused she finally snapped. "Stop looking so dang cute all the time!" She shook her finger at him. "It's hurting my self-esteem!"

He looked into her eyes and blinked at her slowly. "You think I'm cute?" A slow smirk slid onto his face.

Marinette relaxed. "Thank you for stopping."

Chat looked at her once more in confusion. "What?" He asked.

Marinette ignored him. "You should skedaddle. Just in case my maman comes back."

He sighed and the smiled. "Glad to be of help, my Princess." He smoothly grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckle. He laughed when she flushed and pushed him away.

She crossed her arms, turned her head away from him, tiled her head up, and closed her eyes. "Thanks. For the help." She cracked an eye open to glance at him and froze.

His face was lit by the light coming from her skylight and it made the soft smile on his face seem all the more captivating. "You're welcome, Marinette." He said softly before he quickly saluted and left.

Marinette stared after him for a moment. Once she was sure he was gone she huffed and stomped her foot. "Why does he have to be so freaking cute?!" She demanded the universe to tell her.

Much to her chagrin the universe didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a blast to write! I love writing what I call cute fics. And reading them. Really I just like cute things.
> 
> Sabine is my favorite adult character(obviously) what is yours?
> 
> P.S. I had a bit of an eureka moment while writing this. Hopefully, that means I'll make higher quality stuff from now on.


	27. Late Night Baking

MariChat May 27th: Baking

* * *

Marinette smeared frosting across Chat’s nose after a particularly bad pun about rising to the occasion.

Chat's eyes crossed as he tried to look at the frosting on his nose. He heard Marinette giggle as he tried to look at it. Chat sneezed and the giggling stopped.

Marinette stood before him, now splattered with frosting, and gaped at him.

Chat stared at her a moment before he completely lost it. Marinette joined him a moment later.

Chat paused in his laughing and looked around the kitchen. "Marinette, how long before your parent's get up?"

Marinette blinked her laughing tears away and glanced at the clock. "Uh oh." She muttered going pale.

Chat looked scared. "Uh oh? What do _you_ mean uh oh?!"

Marinette looked sheepish. "We have about half an hour." They both took a look around the absolutely wrecked kitchen.

Chat shook his head. "We're _screwed_."

Marinette nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried an actual short drabble for once. Tell me if you though it was good or not. I can never tell with this short of a thing.
> 
> Regular length chapters resuming tomorrow. I just wanted to try a short one.
> 
> P.S. Chat was implying three things with his pun.


	28. Borderline Make Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat provokes Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: T-rated Sin ahead.

MariChat May 28th: Kiss it better

* * *

"What do you mean 'kiss it better'?!" Marinette puffed her cheeks out in anger. "My kisses are plenty good enough you, you no good _cat_!"

Chat nonchalantly leaned against the rails on her balcony. "I don't know, you seem like the type to be inexperienced." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Marinette glared at him. "My kisses are great!"

He smirked. "Prove it."

Answering his challenge, Marinette grabbed onto his bell and tugged him down to her lips.

The feeling of her lips on his made Chat's smirk fall of his face. They were soft and pliant and so _Marinette_ that he couldn't help but gently pull her closer. The tiny mewl she let out as he pulled her in made his head go a little fuzzy.

The girl's eyes glazed over as she desperately pulled him in closer by tugging on his bell. The want for him in those eyes lit a fire in Chat that could only be cooled by more of her.

He was granted more when she pushed her soft tongue into his mouth. He couldn't help but purr at the feeling of her exploring his mouth and fighting his tongue.

Without breaking from their kiss Chat slid his clawed hands up to cup her face and gently rub small patterns into her cheeks. She responded by entangling her small soft hands in his fluffy hair.

He couldn't help the moan of approval when her hand accidently scratched behind his ear. Marinette's eye's widened a fraction and then her nails were gently scraping his scalp, paying special attention to that pleasurable spot she had found behind his ears.

In response he fought her tongue back into her mouth. The feeling of her mouth was far more than Chat was able to deal with at the moment. His tongue started exploring every inch of her hot mouth while her own more agile tongue continued to run along his.

He let out an embarrassing mewl when she pulled back to gently suck on his tongue. He felt her smirk against his mouth. He slid his hands from where they were cupping her cheeks back down to her sides where he then dug his claws into her. She let out a small keening moan in response that blew away whatever was left of Chat's mind.

They only broke apart for a breath before Chat brought up a hand to tilt her head to the side. He pressed his lips against hers once again. He couldn't help purring at the feel of her soft lips on his and her hands still sliding through his blonde hair, sharp nails scratching an itch he didn't know he had.

The feeling of her soft body against his, this close, was intoxicating. Her moans even more intoxicating. The noises his cute classmate were making only fueled that new obsession. In an attempt to drag more of those wonderful sounds out of her he nibbled at her lip and smiled when he got a soft squeak out of her. He dragged his claws gently down her back and was rewarded with her parting their mouths so she could let out a low moan.

His eyes drifted to her neck and wondered what noises he could pull out of her by switching his attention to it.

He frowned when he realized he couldn't easily reach her neck from where he leaned back on the balcony rails. Quickly pulling farther away from her, which earned a soft whimper and a plea to continue, he lifted her up by her thighs and placed her on the railing.

Her new position allowed him to drive his face into her neck. She once again buried her hands in his hair (he was starting to think she really liked it) as he gently trailed his tongue across her neck. Her low moan turning into a small yelp as he nibbled and bit at her skin. She whimpered when he pulled back to admire the small bruise he had left on her.

When he didn't immediately continue Marinette dragged him up to her lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth. This time his cute friend dominated the kiss completely. Using his hair she shifted his head to get a better angle to deepen the kiss. She wrestled his tongue until all he could do was accept hers exploring his mouth.

At the same time she was once again scratching behind his ears which drew out a deep purr from deep within him. She hummed happily into his mouth before gently rubbing her hand up and down his cat ears. The feeling of her soft hands on his ears made him crave her even more.

They finally broke apart and Marinette let her arms slide to rest on his shoulders with a smirk, his hands still rested on her hips from when he had sat her on the rails. She was the first to speak.

"How's that for inexperienced?" She asked breathlessly her cheeks flushed handsomely.

Flushing himself Chat chuckled, pulled her closer, and hummed in consideration. "I don't know." At her offended look he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her mouth. "I might need some more _demonstrations_." He winked.

Marinette wasted no time and soon enough he was once again drowning in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt at making a good kissing scene. I tried to pull some inspiration from a_miiraculer and Clairelutra, but I'm not sure if I hit the mark on how descriptive I was.
> 
> Oh well. Tell me what you think about it! I appreciate all comments.
> 
> P.S. Is it just me or are kissing fics, like, super exhausting to write?


	29. An Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette overhears an argument between her parents.

MariChat May 29th: The argument

 

* * *

Marinette clasped her hands tightly over her ears.

Her parents were arguing with each other. Loudly. She tried to block them out, but-

"We don't have...money...Marinette...!" He father said loudly.

"I don't care...Marinette deserves...fulfilled! No...cost." He mother replied, just as loud.

She closed her eyes tightly and felt a couple of tears leak out. "Tikki..." She whimpered. Her companion gently patted her on the cheek. "They're arguing about me, Tikki!" She cried.

Tikki cooed. "Marinette, shh, it's not your fault." She tried to assure the girl.

"But Tikki, they're-" Tikki suddenly darted under a pillow. Marinette blinked.

Chat's head was upside down as he looked at her from the hatch to her balcony. His ears twitched and then he frowned in thought before shaking his head and holding out his hand. "Wanna hang with one of the coolest _chats_ in town?" His lips curled slightly upward.

Marinette blinked large blue eyes at him before smiling tentatively and taking his hand. He pulled her up to her balcony and gestured to the whole of Paris. "Want to have some fun?"

She smiled in agreement. A moment later they were flying over the streets and rooves of Paris. The feeling of exhilaration was amplified for Marinette since she wasn't wearing her suit. The trip ended all too soon with a climb to the top of the Arc De Triomphe.

Chat leaned back on one of the visitor railings as Marinette grinned at the sight of Paris at night. He smiled at the sight of her joy and allowed himself to relax.

Marinette relaxed as well by sitting down against the rail. She sighed and looked up at Chat with a frown. "Hey Chat, can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Anything Princess." He said quickly.

His lack of hesitation relaxed her further. "Do your parents argue much?" She regretted asking the question the moment she saw Chat's face shift painfully. She was about to take it back when Chat answered.

"My mother isn't around anymore." Chat said softly. Before she could offer any apologies he continued. "They argued occasionally before she... left, but not often."

Marinette looked down. "Do you think I caused the argument-?"

"No." He interrupted. She looked up at his serious face in surprise. "Whatever reason your parents were arguing it wasn't your fault." Seeing the doubt on her face he continued. "I promise you that it isn't your fault." She shook her head and looked back down. "Marinette, do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Of course I do Chat." She said softly.

"Then trust me on this. Your parents love you and wouldn't want you to think this argument was your fault." He gently took her chin in between his finger and made her look at him. "Got it?" He asked with a confidant smile.

Her eyes wide Marinette nodded.

"Say it." Chat commanded.

Marinette smiled hesitantly. "My parent’s arguments aren't my fault."

He let go of her chin and surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

She stared at the skyline a moment before smiling and returning the hug.

They pulled apart, still smiling at each other, and both turned to look at the city. Chat knocked his finger against hers and she gently took hold of them. She didn't look at his expression as she felt a blush come over her cheeks.

Chat looked at her with a soft gaze and then his smile widened.

They spent a few more minutes enjoying the night sky before Chat took her home. He promised to see her again and left her to go get some sleep. The wide smiles never left either of their faces the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, writing angst in my Achilles heel. However, an attempt has been made.
> 
> Tell me what you thought about it! I demand it! ;D
> 
> P.S. I could've wrote something super fluffy instead. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Wanted to know what was being said at the beginning? Have no fear!  
> (We don't have enough money to send Marinette to ESMOD!)  
> (I don't care Tom! Marinette deserves to see her dreams fulfilled! No matter the cost.)


	30. Destressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a stressful day Chat Noir goes out of his way to help Marinette out.

MariChat May 30th: Scratch

 

* * *

It used to be when Marinette had bad days she didn't want Chat to visit her. That had all changed after a particularly stressful day wherein Chat had offered to rub the kinks out of her shoulders. Suffice it to say, he was really good at it.

After that night, when Marinette had bad days, she would catch herself looking towards her hatch in anticipation. Really, it wasn't fair to expect Chat to just show up whenever she was feeling bad, but somehow he always seemed to know. When asked he had joked that it wasn't surprising considering how much he sees of her.

She had laughed when he said it, but the expression on his face had been rather peculiar. He had seemed relived for some reason. Maybe he had just reeeaaly wanted his joke to land? He _was_ weird enough. Oh well, it would forever be a mystery.

Anyway, she was winding down from a stressful day when Chat had, as usual, shown up to help her. She was sitting on her chaise enjoying one of his excellent shoulder rubs when an errant thought popped into her head. If his shoulder rubs were so good, what about a back rub?

A plate of cookies later and she had managed to get Chat to agree to one amazing back rub.

She shifted so that she was lying face down on her chaise. She had buried her head in one of her best, softest pillows.

When his hands started kneading her back she couldn't help but let out a soft groan. Honestly, Chat was way too good at this. His fingers worked magic on her upper back. He relieved knots that had been there for who knows how long. She wondered why he settled for just one plate of cookies. Hopefully, he didn't realize how many pastries she would give him to get him to do this more often. It'd probably be too suspicious if she had to constantly take a large amount of pastries to her room.

She hummed happily as he worked down her back. His claws gently scratched her back causing her to shift in an attempt to get him to scratch _just_ the right place. He continued down till he got to a particularly nasty knot in her lower back. He rubbed harder as he worked it out and she let out low moan. He suddenly stopped and she let out a whimper. She looked up to see why he had stopped and was surprised by how red his face had gone.

"Can you stop _that_?" He asked in distress. She pouted. "Stop what?" He got redder. "T-those sounds you were making!" She blinked and then a sly smirk made its way onto her face. "Oh no, is my poor kitty embarrassed?" She cooed. He whined and moved away from her.

She pouted again. "Hey! We had a deal, cookies for a back rub."

He shook his head. "Nope! I'm done." His face was still incredibly red as he jumped out her window.

She frowned at the window. She was going to need a lot of pastries to convince him next time. It would be worth it though. For the pleasure of the back rub _and_ to see him _squirm_. She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate day! Is anybody else happy it's about to be Ladrien June?
> 
> This chapter was written in an attempt to make Marinette's inner thoughts more interesting. Who knows if I succeeded. 
> 
> P.S. There is no way I would have made it this far without all the wonderful comments so thanks to all of the great people that use their time to review my stories!


	31. Copycat AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a phone stealing problem and Chat confronts her about it.

MariChat May 31st: CopyCat

* * *

Marinette stood, phone in hand, in the boys’ locker room. "I can explain!" She blurted out.

Chat Noir stared at her.

She rushed to explain. "So, I recorded a really embarrassing voicemail right?" She gestured to the phone in her hand. "Alya said I should get it and delete it!" She said, he gave her an unimpressed look for selling out her friend.  She switched tactics to pleading. "Look, just... let me delete it. Please?" She looked at him imploringly. " _Adrien_ , he'll hate me if he hears it. So..." Marinette drooped. "Please?"

Chat blinked in surprise. "That's M-Adrien Agreste's phone?"

She nodded, a little bit of hope welling in her. "Yeah, he's a friend and classmate of mine." She looked at him and panicked. "I swear I'm not some fangirl or anything!"

He shook his head. "I know Marinette." He considered her. "You shouldn't have taken that from his locker."

Marinette looked down at the ground in shame. "I know." She said meekly.

"Look, Marinette, you're a good person. Put the phone back in his locker and I won't say anything. You can apologize for the voicemail later. He'll forgive you."

"How do you know that?" She asked quietly.

Chat frowned. "He's got you for a friend right? Can't be that bad of a guy."

Marinette frowned back at him. "Of course he's not a bad guy! He's one of the most wonderful people I've ever met!" She said hotly.

Chat smiled widely. "Then he won't hate you for such a small thing, right?"

Marinette's anger deflated. "Right." She muttered and then blinked. "Right, Adrien would never hate someone for something so small." She smiled.

She padded over to Adrien's locker and hesitated for only a moment before putting the phone in and shutting it.

She turned to Chat. "So, what are _you_ doing in here?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Chat gained a look of panic on his face and quickly looked at his wrist. "Oh my God! Look at the time gotta go bye Princess see you later!" The door slammed as he quickly left.

Marinette stared after him in confusion and Tikki came to float up next to her. "I think we need to go too, Marinette." Tikki pointed a paw at the door.

"Right Tikki, let’s go home." Marinette nodded. She'd have to think about Chat's odd behavior once she got home.

Instead, she forgot all about it when they had to deal with an akuma.

* * *

 

After Marinette had dealt with Copycat she had headed home with a cloud of dread hanging over her. By now Adrien had no doubt heard her voicemail. She knew Chat was right about him not hating her, but he could definitely still reject her. Tikki assured her that rejection was a rather reasonable worst case scenario.

She spent the evening with her phone in hand. She compulsively checked her messages for any response and kept the volume on high just in case he called.

An hour after she normally went to bed Tikki had intervened and forced her to bed. "Just take the phone with you!" Tikki added. An hour or two of sitting in her bed and staring at her phone caused her Kwami to intervene again. "He's probably already asleep and planning to talk to you in the morning." She plucked the phone out of Marinette's hands amid her tired protests. "Go. To. Sleep. Marinette."

“Thanks for looking out for me.” She murmured as she fell asleep.

* * *

 

Fun fact, Marinette was not a morning person. For the first time this was actually a good thing as she had completely forgotten about her problems from the day before. It wasn't until she was running into class, late again, that she locked eyes with Adrien and found her panic returning.

Adrien smiled angelically at her in greeting. She tried to smile back, but it was more of a grimace than anything else.

She sat down and resolved not to worry about Adrien's reaction to her voicemail. He hadn't mentioned it so maybe he deleted it before listening to it. She crossed her fingers and then focused on her teacher.

School went by quickly as she, for once, payed complete attention in all of her classes. She tried her best not to think about the voicemail and by the time class was ending she was starting to believe Adrien really hadn't listened to it.

You know, until he turned around in his seat and asked if they could talk.

She told Alya she was going to stay for a minute and the girl gave her a comforting pat on the back. She supposed Alya was concerned because she could see the distress on her face. She told Alya it would be fine. She knew that Adrien didn't hate her and that would have to be enough. Even if he did reject her.

Once everyone had left Adrien hopped over her and Alya's desk. He leaned against the edge of the desk and turned his head towards her.

"So amazing." She murmured. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. She blinked. "Did I say that out loud?" She squeaked out.

He laughed softly. "Yes Marinette, and thank you." He grinned at her.

She shifted in her seat and turned to stare at her desk. It was really hard to look directly at him when he laughed and impossible when he grinned. Like looking into the sun.

"You... got my voicemail then?" She asked. Her voice was shaking and she didn't even know how she was managing full sentences.

He nodded and beamed at her. "I didn't know you felt that way about me, Marinette."

She flushed all the way to the roots of her hair. "I-I um."

"I'm really flattered." He added his smile not dimming an inch.

Her heart slowly fell. "Your welcome." She said softly. He really was too kind, rejecting her in such a nice way.

He brought his hand up to the back of his neck and scratched nervously. "So then," He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go to the cinema Friday night?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

She stared at him in shock. She hadn’t planned for the _best_ case scenario. "Like a date?" She held her breath until he nodded. "Yes! Of course I'd love to! When is the movie? Where do you want to meet? Do you want to meet my-"

"Marinette." He cut her off gently and her mouth slammed shut. "How about we text about all that stuff later. If I don't go soon my father will have at me." He chuckled.

Marinette nodded rapidly. "Of course. Whatever you want, Adrien."

After they had exchanged phone numbers and Adrien had left Marinette found herself slowly walking home with a goofy grin on her face. The grin didn't fade even a bit as she did her homework and chores.

She finally got a hold of herself when Chat knocked lightly on the hatch to her room. She let him in and soon they were sharing a couple of cookies she had brought up for Tikki.

"Thanks for not telling Adrien about the phone thing." She said gratefully. She took a bite from her cookie

Chat actually chuckled at that, a few crumbs falling from his mouth. "Not a problem." He smirked. "Considering the look on your face I'm assuming Adrien wasn't angry about the voicemail."

She nodded the goofy grin taking up her whole face once more. "I can't believe he asked me out." The grin dropped off her face. "Oh no! What am I going to wear?" She was about to go into a panic when she heard Chat laugh.

She turned to him and pouted. "What's so funny?"

He shook with laugher before smiling at her. "I think you’re cute and I'm sure whatever you'll wear he'll think so too."

She blushed. "Um, thanks?" She couldn't help but imitate Adrien from early by scratching at the back of her own neck in embarrassment.

Chat smiled. "No need to thank me. Just, can you do me one favor?" She nodded. He seemed almost nervous. "Try your best to have fun, okay?" He implored.

She smiled. "Of course. It's Adrien after all."

He flushed at her words and then smiled. "I got to get going." He said and grabbed one last cookie. "Good luck with your date." He said genuinely.

She grinned happily at him. "Thanks, I'm going to need it."

He shook his head. "You'll do fine." He said confidently. “Thanks for the cookies!” He said as he left.

She waved goodbye and sighed. "Right." She looked at her desk. "I have three days to make a sundress." She cracked her knuckled with a smirk. "Let's get to work."

Tikki sighed form her hiding space. "Adrien won't know what hit him." She shook her tiny head and glanced at the hatch Chat had just left through. "Or maybe he will." She smiled secretly.

Tikki looked down. “Wait. What happened to my cookies?!” She wailed.

Marinette looked at her apologetically. “Sorry, me and Chat ate them.”

Tikki fell face down onto the plate and moaned. “Noooooooooooo.” She groaned.

Marinette shook her head and smiled. She’d have to go get Tikki some more cookies soon. Chat had really enjoyed them as well. Maybe she should try to get him to come back for some more?

Humming happily at the idea, Marinette returned to sketching out the beginning of her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee. I Actually did it. All 31 days :D
> 
> This chapter is actually an idea I had a long time ago when I first watching copycat. Chat decided he needs to pick up his stuff quickly and goes as Chat instead of Adrien. He catches her in the act and then this happens. 
> 
> P.S. I refuse the reality in which Adrien turns down Marinette. There little reason why he would turn down a date. I could see it happening if she did a full on "I love you!" type confession, but not if she was just asking him on a date. I think Adrien would find the idea of going on a date fun after all. Also, can you imagine Plagg's teasing about all of this? xD


End file.
